Fire and Ice: Legends Beyond
by Iluxia
Summary: Complete. [AU] The dragons have left. The land is ravaged with famine and war. Amidst the chaos, two babies are born, two souls predestined to meet, two lovers destined to recalibrate the world they live in. Sakura and Xiao Lang: Fire and Ice.
1. To Ride

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL

* * *

c", This will be a really fast fic, guys, I tell you. I have to finish this within a month, and due to incessant demand, here I am, posting another CCS story, a shorter one than A Princess' Aspiration. Okay. Let's get the show on the road.

**Based on the animated movie Dragons: Fire and Ice.**

* * *

**Chapter One: To Ride**

* * *

"Hyaah!"

A small black and green blur darted towards a respectable-looking lady, quite aged yet resilient. She deftly blocked the kick and a small foot connected with her arm sharply, only to disappear back into the blur again and stop a meter away from the lady.

A young boy of merely seven, with bright amber eyes and dark, chestnut-brown hair growled gutturally, provoked by the sudden defensiveness his mother and trainer showed. Normally, she wouldn't even have to defend from his attacks; she would merely dodge them with apparent ease.

But it seemed today was a different case.

The little boy defiantly glared at the lady, who stared him down evenly, before charging once again, a mere blurry figure as he launched a double mule kick at the lady's face. The lady was forced to back away and block, and the boy took it as an opportunity. He faked his move. It was a feint. He twisted his body swiftly in the air, a trained hand bracing against the ground for a moment before powerful wrist muscles released a force enough to force him up and to land a kick on his mother's defenseless stomach.

The lady doubled over, apparently not expecting such strength coming from his son. She was still a lady after all.

The young boy flipped and dropped down to the ground, doing a 360-degree helicopter spin and sweeping his mother's feet off the concrete balcony floor.

Li Yelan toppled to the floor and landed on her butt painfully. But, as she would like to put it, standing dignity.

"Ah…" Yelan sighed, looking proudly at her son. "You have grown into a fine young lad, Xiao Lang. Quite strong and agile, at that. I can see the training we burned through was not for nothing."

Li Xiao Lang smirked at his mother, cocking his head to the side. "Of course not, mother, I am not that weak. One day I will be the leader of the Empire and I intend to honor my father's memory by making the elders and people proud of their leader."

Yelan smiled fondly at her son.

_Such courageous, firm words spoken like a true Li…_

This little boy had not failed to surprise anybody. Ever. He was the best fighter in the entire Empire, and at this young, fragile state he was in, he already knew his duties and their importance. He already knew what role he was to fulfill once he grew up. And he was ready as hell to stand up to it.

"Come here and let your mama get up," Yelan beckoned, a devious glint in her eyes that went unnoticed to the unsuspecting Xiao Lang.

As Xiao Lang offered a small yet strong hand to help her mother up, Yelan reached up and pulled him down, pinning him down and raising her fist for a punch.

"What have I told you, little cub?"

Xiao Lang struggled under her grip and grumbled silently. "Never trust the enemy. Never let your guard down."

"Correct," Yelan nodded, getting off the little boy and letting him stand up. She stood up herself, brushing away inexistent dust on her battling outfit. "You are getting there, son, but you still have a long way to go. Remember… _use your mind_, little warrior. Sometimes, sheer brute force is not the solution to everything."

"Yes, mother."

Yelan smiled. "That's my boy." She walked to him and placed a feminine, yet noticeably strong hand on his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you today, little cub, and I'm quite sure you'll like it," Yelan smiled.

And as if on cue, there was a blast of cold air and a tall man with a pale, pointed face and little beady and sinister-looking eyes appeared before them. Xiao Lang bared his unusually sharp canine fangs and glared sharply at the man. They didn't exactly get along with each other. Yelan patted his shoulder to calm the boy. Little Xiao Lang spared her mother a glance, before his face changed and seemed etched in stone in that cold, calculating glare.

"Is everything ready, Slaizar?" Yelan asked the man pleasantly, who immediately placed an accommodating smile upon his face.

"Of course, milady," Slaizar bowed, beckoning towards a large, maroon dragon on the other side of the huge balcony. The dragon was glowering and growling at the man as well, though the man seemed unfazed by the apparent hostility his audience was bidding him. "If Prince Xiao Lang is ready…?"

"Ready to what?" snapped Xiao Lang in an authoritative, calculating voice that took both Yelan and Slaizar aback. They had not seen the young Prince ever act this way before. Or _speak_ this way before.

Slaizar cleared his throat apprehensively and recovered his temporarily lost voice. "As you know, my Prince, Valgorn—" he said, motioning to the still growling dragon, "—is the last dragon remaining with the Li Clan."

"I very well know that," grumbled Xiao Lang. "And those dratted Kinomotos are the reason why the dragons all departed. Legend has it that the dragons will all come back when peace is regained, right? I doubt that'll happen, what with these _annoyances_ running around the country that is supposed to be _ours_." Smart words for a seven-year-old kid. But he was no ordinary kid.

It was not unknown to both Yelan and Slaizar that Xiao Lang had the yearning to see the dragons soaring across the sky once again, just like as it was told in the stories passed on from generation to generation. But it had been centuries ever since the last herd of pure dragons flew across the beautiful, blue sky.

"Yes, yes," Slaizar nodded. "Therefore, as the ambassador of the Dragon's Realm, I reserve you, Prince Li Xiao Lang, the absolute right to deliver Valgorn under your total command, and no one else's."

Xiao Lang's head snapped up. "Total… command?"

"Why, yes."

"I can ride…?"

"Sure."

Xiao Lang practically skipped with delight as he scampered hurriedly towards the snorting dragon. He patted it's nose, and it snorted, rubbing against the child's hand. Valgorn had been loyal and friendly to Xiao Lang ever since he could remember, but he was not allowed to ride him, as law states. But now, he was in total control of the dragon, and he could ride all he wanted.

"Come on, Valgorn, show me what you got."

* * *

The sound of shattering small plates of clay pottery filled the eerie silence in the open hall of the Kinomoto castle. Sunset was at it's height, and as the Kinomoto Kingdom was at the western side of the country, the castle was, as usual, bathed in beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange.

A young girl with striking emerald eyes and beautiful, short auburn locks blocked spinning plates sent flying at her by her father. She used her palms to block it and as the plates impacted on her palm, they shattered into hundreds of sharp, small pieces. As painful and excruciating the exercise might look like, Kinomoto Sakura had mastered the art of ignoring the pain upon impact and making her palm hard enough for the pottery to simply rebound.

The plates in Fujitaka's arm ran out and he sighed, smiling at her daughter.

"Good work, Sakura… your mother would have been proud."

"Thank you, father!" she cheerfully bowed.

Then she shrieked when a spiked dragon tail came swiping at her, making her tumble down on the carpeted floor. A female, gray dragon snorted in mock laughter, swishing it's long, spiked tail back and forth in amusement. The hall had an open ceiling, and so the reptilian was free to fly in and interrupt any time she wanted.

"Frigga!" shrieked Sakura. "Why did you do that!" she stomped, harrumphing and crossing her arms. "That's it, don't ever talk to me again."

Fujitaka chuckled at her daughter's antics. "Sakura, let the dragon be. Frigga was only playing around."

"Still, she shouldn't have tripped me."

"It only shows that you should not be too fast in thinking, Sakura. All you ever do is think, you forget to act it out. Or you forget the more… minor, _subtler_ things."

Sakura's pout grew more pronounced as her father's words sunk in.

"Ah, I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you, Sakkie," Fujitaka smiled, watching her daughter shift from pouting to eager.

"Really?"

"Yes. He should be here any minute now."

"He…?"

Just then, there was a cold draft, and Slaizar appeared before them.

"My apologies for the lateness of the hour, sire, I had some matters to attend to on the… ah, other side," Slaizar bowed respectfully at Fujitaka.

"No matter, Slaizar," Fujitaka nodded. "Ambassador's duties, eih?"

"Yes. It is quite a burden, sometimes, flitting in between two rivaling forces and being in the middle of the tension all the time. I don't think I ever read it in the job description, honestly."

Sakura snorted. She had never taken a liking for the creepy man. "Didn't you hear, job descriptions are all lies, they're _honey lies_ to attract ignorant bees searching for work."

"Such a smart little mouth, Princess, pretty smart for your age," smirked Slaizar. Sakura just glared at him. "Now, if Princess is ready, we could proceed."

"Huh…?"

"Princess, from this day on, as the Ambassador to the Dragon's Realm, the dragon named Frigga is all yours to command. Ride away, Princess."

Sakura squealed in delight. "_Really?_"

"Yes."

"But I thought you would never talk to Frigga again, Sakura…?" Fujitaka said, smilingly raising an eyebrow.

"Who, me?" Sakura said innocently. "I don't remember having said such a thing. We're best friends, right, Frigga?" she said, patting the dragon's snout. Frigga snuggled against the warm hand and snorted approvingly. Sakura smiled at her father, who nodded.

"Yay! This day couldn't get any better! I can ride Frigga! Now, my only wish is to defeat those Lis so the dragons will _all_ come back, and I'll have a chance to play and fly with them!"

The girl sat upon the dragon's back, and held the reins tightly, as the dragon sent gust after gust of billowing air on the hall as they were taking off.

Slaizar and Fujitaka looked after her receding figure in the skies, her laughter tinkling from afar.

"She is quite a smart and intuitive girl, isn't she, my King?"

"Yes… yes she is. Got it from her mother, I know…"

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", There. Done. Chapter 1.

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.13.06**


	2. To Meet

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL

c", Okay, here we go! This story is only… 9 chapters long, epilogue included, and so, we will finish this in nine days. Okay? Okay. Go.

**Disclaimer:** Original plot from **Dragons: Fire and Ice.** Improvised plot from me. Original characters and names from me. Saku and Syao are NOT from me. ToT

* * *

**To Meet**

* * *

"Yeeeaaaaah!"

Little Prince Xiao Lang yelled as Valgorn soared higher and higher up the sky. The Prince thoughtlessly and trustfully let go of the dragon's reins and raised his hands up to the sky, his knees gripping the dragon's neck a little tighter for well-trained balance.

The little boy's laughter tinkled pleasantly into the dragon's ears and he snorted, soaring in large, gaping circles around the Li Empire's lands, making the people down in the bustling city below look up to the gaily Prince.

Xiao Lang grinned from ear to ear as he examined the whole of Dragon Country, his eyes scanning the lands below him expertly. He eyed the dry desert, and the big circle right in the middle of the dividing line between the Li Empire and the Kinomoto Kingdom's lands.

"That's the Circle of Raffha…" he muttered silently, eyeing it.

Legend has it that centuries ago, when the dragons were still here, the Circle of Raffha was the official place of the dragons, underneath it was the home of hundreds of dragons in a volcanic cave, and around it was the Dragon City, the dragon territory. The dragons occupied the Taif Desert, the desert in the very heart of the country. It was like a triangle; the Kinomoto in the West, the Li in the East and the Circle of Raffha in the North. And in the very middle was the Rub Al Khali, the circle where the three kingdoms met, the circle only the King Dragon could open and seal.

The dragons long ago protected the then undivided land and aided the people in their endeavors, but in return, the people would honor the dragons and treat them as equals and with respect. It was a peaceful, united country back then, and a solid alliance between the Li and the Kinomoto was present.

But a dispute broke out when dragon killings started. One by one, the dragons of both the Kinomoto and the Li started dying or disappearing mysteriously. Each party thought it was the other, and there started the war that ravaged and divided the whole country.

As Xiao Lang eyed the Raffha, he noticed the glinting metal weapons embedded deep in the sandy ground, the setting sun making it look like there were jewels glimmering down there. The Raffha had always been the battlefield when there was a charge. Dead bodies, armors and weapons littered the place, and the walls were partially decimated, having no one to maintain it.

The dragons had departed, seeing as the war was getting nowhere. They had promised that they would come back once sense was knocked into the people's minds and everything was set back into place as it had always been… but now that idea seemed far-fetched.

Xiao Lang sighed.

He wanted nothing more for everything to stop and for the dragons to come back.

* * *

Sakura giggled gleefully as the Frigga soared low over the gardens her mother had made before she died. She admired the beauty of the cherry blossom trees from above, wondering once again how her mother had managed to make the tree grow in the hostile and hot environment their country sported. From what she'd read, cherry blossoms grow somewhere cold.

Come to think of it, inside the garden, it was cooler than outside. Greener too.

She giggled again, as the dragon skimmed low over the sea, and Sakura leaned down, one hand on the rein, and brushed the water as they rushed forward. The dragon tilted to the side, brushing it's wing against the water, before soaring in a high, tight circle, making Sakura scream in part delight, part thrill and part terror.

She squealed in absolute glee as dolphins started leaping out of the water and swimming along the skimming dragon.

"Cute!"

She had read that the dolphins had a language of themselves. They could communicate just like humans do, it was just a different tongue.

Just like the two divisions.

Different.

She sighed as her fingers brushed the head of one dolphin slightly. The two countries had different languages: Kinomoto sported Nihonggo, and Li sported Mandarin. But all the residents of the whole country could speak both. They were taught both in school.

She frowned.

_Even though there's unavoidable difference, there shouldn't be division leading to decadence. That's what mother's diary told me._

She let go of the reins, gripped her legs against the dragon's neck, and slid sideward, hanging upside down by the neck of the dragon, the tip of her hair touching the sea water. The dragon snorted, reaching one of it's clawed front feet to steady the hanging girl. Sakura touched the snout of the dolphin and she laughed gaily as the dolphin nuzzled her hand for a while, before sinking low into the water abruptly.

"Huh? What's—" she said, baffled.

Then there was a sudden lurch, making her screech. She pulled herself back upright with the help of Frigga's front feet and swayed slightly, a little dizzy from all the blood draining out of her head.

There was another lurch, and she realized Frigga was flapping her wings extra-vigorously, almost frantically, and they were soaring upwards in a terrifying speed.

Then she saw it.

* * *

"What's happening, Valgorn?" Xiao Lang shouted over the rushing wind, as the dragon lurched hurriedly upward towards the darkening sky. "Let's go back now, there's gonna be a storm!"

The dragon snorted impatiently and flew higher and higher. Xiao Lang gasped.

There was a growing ball of fire in the middle of the sky, growing and growing hotter every second, larger than ever. Then it formed a large, dragon eye, an eye that had a slit for an iris, and a dimensional portal slowly opened in from the middle of the eye.

"What's going oooon, Friggaaaaaa!" another voice yelled from across him.

His eyes narrowed. Another dragon, a gray one, with a struggling girl about his age on it, had stopped right in front of them. She looked Japanese. Kinomoto.

He growled. The fact that they were exactly under the ring of fire surrounding a newly opened portal was not helping the situation. He could feel his skin heating up, and he didn't know if it was because of his rage for the Kinomoto who had caused the war as he was _told_, or because of the searing hot fire above them.

The girl's startled eyes met his, and he watched as they slowly changed from being terrified to being angry. The girl hissed at him, glaring sharply. "Back off, Li!"

"I should be saying that, Kinomoto!"

"I don't care, just BACK OFF!" Sakura yelled.

"I was here first, IDIOT!"

"Why you—"

There was a sudden explosion from above them and a streaking black blurry figure emerged from the portal, the momentum and the air pressure knocking the dragons they were riding out of balance and taking them down.

There was a huge crash, and they landed right in the middle of the Circle of Raffha.

* * *

Fujitaka watched in horror as Frigga approached the ball of fire forming an eye.

"Sakura!" he shouted in vain. He gritted his teeth in anger. "You had better not be behind this, Li…" he grumbled, facing Touya, who was as concerned as he was about his sister. "Touya, get the troops ready. We're heading for Raffha."

"Right away, father."

* * *

Yelan's eyes widened as Valgorn streak rapidly towards the ground, the impact shaking the earth menacingly.

"Kinomoto, you can harm me, but not my son!" she shrieked. She eyed the army troops lining out of Kinomoto City. "Wei! Get the troops ready in 5 minutes!"

Wei bowed before his fuming mistress and walked away.

* * *

There was a mighty roar that echoed through the practically decimated Circle of Raffha.

Valgorn and Frigga both cleared their senses and faced an enormous black dragon, looking injured and weak. Xiao Lang and Sakura were both knocked out, lying on the ground, side by side, right in front of the black dragon.

There was a beautiful jewel, colored emerald with hints of amber, attached to the dragon's neck. According to legend, each dragon had a jewel like this on their necks and it served as the channeling item of their power. Frigga and Valgorn had their own.

Frigga and Valgorn looked at each other, before bowing down before the black dragon, snorting and roaring. The black dragon snorted and roared a little, and the two other smaller dragons nodded and backed off a little.

With a mighty roar, the beautiful jewel on the dragon's neck seeped into the dragon's torso.

Then he roared out and a tear trickled down from one eye, dripping down on Xiao Lang's face. The tear seared against his skin, and left a burn mark streaking from his left eye, across his nose and left cheek, and ending just above the left side of his jaw. The tear simply seeped back into his burned skin, disappearing and leaving the burn mark several shades darker than his natural skin tone.

Another tear tricked down from another eye of his, and it dripped down on Sakura's face. The tear seared and burned the skin on the right side of her turned face, the mark just like a bolt of straight lightning. It was a sharp, straight mark from just above her right eyebrow, ending in the middle of her right cheek, just beside her nose. Miraculously, the tear didn't burn her brow.

Frigga and Valgorn looked at each other and shared a message within that glance, before growling low and bowing before the black dragon. The dragon roared just one last time, before he tipped over and landed with a thump on his back, disappearing as the earth opened up and swallowed him into hot, molten rock cave.

The earth closed up again, only leaving a small crack in the earth near the northern side of the circle.

* * *

Two armies closed in on the Circle of Raffha, behind them trailing dust.

Another charge.

* * *

Xiao Lang groaned slightly, opening his eyes slightly and squeezing them shut again as the sunset's yellow-orange lights rushed into his iris. He slowly let the burning subside before opening them slowly again and sat up.

Sakura moaned, rolling over. Her back hit a protruding bit of rock and she cried out, her eyes snapping open. There was a strange tingling in her right eye and cheek, but she ignore it and sat up, glancing around.

As they caught sight of each other, both leapt back, giving a meter's distance between them and facing each other bravely in fighting stances.

"Kinomoto."

"Li."

Flashes of what had happened ran in both of their minds, but not one had remembered the black dragon or the tears.

"Why don't you just surrender, sniveling girl?"

"Why _should_ I surrender, brat? And to you, nonetheless?"

"_You_ are the reason why _this_ war won't stop!"

"Not me. _You!_ Don't accuse me of _your_ sins!"

They glared at each other, Xiao Lang growling deep and Sakura hissing slowly. Both of them bared their unusually long canines.

Wait.

_Unusually long canines?_

Both of their foreheads crumpled in deep thought.

_I don't have long canines._

Frigga and Valgorn snorted from one side. Both dragons were sitting on their haunches, watching the two kids seethe and glare at each other. For them, it was an amusing sight. They _had_ to get used to it, since they were to protect these two and keep everything a secret until the right time comes.

Both of them threw a withering glance at each other, before turning to the dragons.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Xiao Lang and Sakura at the same time. Their heads snapped back to each other, growling.

"Don't copy my words, Kinomoto."

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't copied. I _said_."

"Smart little mouth for a dumb little girl."

"Look who's speaking."

Both of them reared and were about to strike and lash out, their training kicking into them, but something interrupted them.

"Xiao Lang!"

"Sakura!"

There came two voices from opposite sides of the circles, making the two children look at their parents. Dressed in armors, backed by armies, ready to fight.

The two looked back at each other, and Syaoran launched a roundhouse kick at Sakura, which she evaded. Sakura counterattacked with a strong punch, but Xiao Lang effectively blocked and caught her hand, spinning her around. But she spun along with it, taking the both of them down and they rolled and wrestled on the ground.

"Soldiers of the Li Kingdom! Watch! Our young heir already shows true potential as a leader and a fighter, and shows complete willingness to fight the battle among us! Let us not disappoint him and bring victory tonight!" Yelan shouted.

There was loud shouting and cheering for the young Prince, who was still struggling with the girl. The two were rolling around the dusty ground, punching and kicking and scratching.

"Kinomoto fleet! We should not let the enemy dampen our spirits, just like our young Princess is showing and standing against the Li heir! We should follow after her leading example and steal the victory for our kingdom!" Fujitaka yelled.

Sakura and Xiao Lang jumped back up from the ground, still facing each other.

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME, LITTLE GIRL!" charged Xiao Lang.

"YOU'LL EAT YOUR WORDS SOON, BRATTY PRINCE!" retorted Sakura.

They both charged with a roar and behind them, their armies started charging as well. Both Frigga and Valgorn was alarmed. The two could be seriously hurt if they were to be included in the grown-up's war.

Before the two kids could even hit each other, Frigga bit Sakura's training outfit and hauled the struggling girl onto her back. Valgorn did the same with a protesting Xiao Lang and the two dragons lifted off into the sky, letting the war rage on, returning the children to the safety of their castles.

* * *

Deep inside the castles and caverns of ice, a sinister voice chuckled as he picked up a white crystal and watched as the war raged on once again.

"Interesting…"

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", There. Done.

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari  
_**04.14.06**


	3. To Realize

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL

* * *

c", Here we go. Fast updates? Toldja this story's gonna be over in a jiffy. **The burn marks on their faces are not ugly, fugly burn marks or anything, I just used the term. They look like simple marks on the skin, like a tattoo, meaning the shade of the skin is just darker than the normal. Nothing more.**

**Disclaimer:** Original plot from **Dragons: Fire and Ice**. CCS Characters are not mine. Original characters are mine. Improvised plot is mine.

**Warning:** Mild Language. _Very_ mild.

* * *

**To Realize**

* * *

**10 years later…**

Fujitaka sighed, picking up a torch from the wall as he passed by and starting to light up the Kinomoto open hall. He walked over one by one to the fire posts and torches to shed light on the place as twilight slipped past and night took it's place.

"Father… when will all of this end?"

"Tomorrow, Sakura," Fujitaka answered simply, lighting another fire post.

"Tomorrow?" snorted Sakura. "Another war. Father—" she cut herself off, sighing. Then she shook her head. "This has gone far too long, father. And too many lives have already been sacrificed. This is _enough_."

"I am aware of that, and that is the reason why there will be a charge tomorrow when dawn cracks," Fujitaka replied.

"Another charge? Another war? Another _massacre_? Father, violence is not the way to resolve this! Can't you see that?"

Fujitaka peered at his only daughter, now a beautiful and strong young lady. She had grown out her hair to her waist and her body and facial features had also matured. She was seventeen years of age, ready to turn into a woman in a mere year. But there was still that disturbing burn on her face. Not that it disturbed her looks, no; she looked beautiful, even more beautiful, in fact, with that burn.

"And is there a way of resolving everything that you can propose?" Fujitaka slowly said, raising a brow.

"Yes, thank gods you asked!" Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Let me go there. Tonight. I will challenge Prince Li. The two of us, one on one! That way, no more lives will be spent, no more lives will be wasted upon this… this stupid war!"

There was a pregnant silence.

"No."

"No! But Father—"

"It is too dangerous Sakura."

"I can do it! You yourself said that I could be the _best_ warrior in the whole country!"

"This is not just _your_ war, Sakura, this is the people, the Kingdom's war! Let the people fight alongside you tomorrow. You will settle this tomorrow, if you really want to battle the Prince. I am sure he will be there," Fujitaka said, approaching the last fire post and reaching the torch to light it.

"No, dammit! I _have_ to finish this once and for all!" flared Sakura. The fires suddenly burned hotter and larger in response to her anger, the ground shaking slightly. "Damn this war to hell and back, it just keeps on _taking_ lives, but it does not _return_ any!"

Fujitaka snatched his hand back and dropped the torch on top of the fire post, as the fire devoured it. "Watch your words, Princess!" snapped Fujitaka. "You will not speak to me with that tone. You will fight tomorrow, and prove your point _alongside the army_," Fujitaka emphasized, walking towards the hall's double doors, frowning. "And for goodness' sake, control your emotions and your gift, will you? It's starting to get dangerously out of control."

Sakura sighed as her father slammed the double doors behind him, his footsteps echoing through the halls as he walked down towards his study. She buried her face in her hands and cursed loudly. She knew it was not proper for a princess like her to speak as she did, but she did not care, not even when she was a child. She wanted to be free.

She did not wish for a Princess' life. It was too… girly.

True, she was a girl. A beautiful one. But she preferred being practical, instead of being like the other princesses, baronesses and noble ladies, all engrossed in the latest fashion and thought about nothing else except how good they looked and if their hairdo was in style or if their nail polishes were fresh.

In her opinion, that was pure stupidity, a complete waste of time.

She often heard the other nobles and royalties talk about her behind her back, saying that no one would be interested in marrying her because she was too boyish, and that no boy was ever going near her, because frankly speaking, she would pummel them to death before they even touch a single strand of her hair.

She didn't care, though. She didn't need a husband, for all she cared. Her father is already slowly opening the topic of her marriage, as she was supposed to when she turns 18, but she will ever refuse.

She sighed again, sinking down in one of the sofas and sighing as she rested her head on the headrest and looked up at the clear, starry night sky. She adjusted the top of her fighting outfit. It was a halter-top colored pink, with the insignia of the Kingdom on the back and a cherry blossom sketch on the front, and it had crisscrossing straps on her bare belly connecting to the pink and red-lined skirt.

The skirt had two high slits on either sides showing her perfect legs, and the slit ended by the middle of her thighs. The slit's end was adorned with buttons connected with red tassels. She wore red roman sandals with pink straps, and her hair was up in a ponytail, leaving only two fringes of auburn hair highlighted with pink framing her face.

There was a necklace around her neck, an amber crystal with a cherry blossom embedded inside.

All in all, she was beautiful.

She frowned. "Frigga."

A large dragon landed beside the sofa, snorting as her name was called.

"We are leaving for the Li Empire castle," she announced, standing up and taking with her the pink and red haori. "I will end this. Once and for all. And no one can stop me."

* * *

The wind howled sadly, whispering hidden messages to everyone who could hear, knowing that none will understand.

None but one.

Xiao Lang sat on the balcony's railings, staring out to the beach, the point where the land met the sea, the point where two different things met each other.

Despite his outfit, he was not feeling chilly at all. There was a warm cocoon of air flowing right over his skin, warming him. His sleeveless green and black fitted shirt effectively showed off his biceps and those toned chest muscles and abs from years of training and work out. There was the emblem of the Li Empire on the back of his shirt, and a black wolf drawn on the front of his shirt. His pants were the typical Chinese warrior style, a bit loose, black lined with green. His feet were worn with Chinese fighting shoes. His chin-length hair was held up in a small, cute pony tail.

He sighed, rubbing his chin lightly. The burn on his across his face had not disappeared. He fingered the necklace around his neck, an emerald with a black wolf's insignia inside. He whispered things back to the wind, as if he could hear their voices, their songs, their pleas… their wish.

"I wish…"

"You wish what, dear Prince?" asked Yelan, walking into the balcony behind him.

Xiao Lang tensed up a bit. "Never mind, mother."

"Are you sure?"

There was silence.

"Mother, I want this war to end."

"As do I. There will be a charge tomorrow, Xiao Lang, and I am assured you are aware that you will be coming with us."

Xiao Lang sighed. "Exactly. I don't want tomorrow's charge. Many lives will be lost. We have lost enough, mother. Hopefully, the 500 widows and 800 fatherless children I see everyday in the city is enough. I don't want another bloodshed, mother."

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"You're actually giving me a say in this," Xiao Lang snorted.

"Of course. You are almost turning of age. You are going to be declared the clan leader in a year, and at that same time you will marry… ah, yes, about that, you have to find a suitable girl before then, or we will have to choose for you."

Xiao Lang ignored the marriage comment. "I don't care about that now. Let me go to the Kingdom and _kidnap_ their Princess. That way, they will be forced to surrender."

"Xiao Lang, you are aware that their Princess is probably on the same level of fighting expertise as you are. You two are considered the best in the country."

"I am, mother, yet this is the only way. I don't want another slaughter. And the Circle of Raffha is already soaked in blood, it's reeking."

Yelan sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that, Xiao Lang."

"What!"

"You will have to fight the Princess tomorrow, and not tonight. It is too dangerous. We cannot risk _you_ getting caught."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, my son, but you see, this war has been planned for a long time and everything cannot go to a waste—"

"Bullshit! And what, let all those soldiers be _slaughtered_ tomorrow! Leave all those children fatherless, like I am! Leave all those wives with one husband less, like _you_ are! This stupid war has taken _enough_ from us, mother!" he yelled.

Suddenly, there was an aggressive cold gust of air followed by another and another, and the sea churned wildly even when there was no apparent reason.

"Do _not_ mention that memory again, Xiao Lang. You will go with us tomorrow and you will stay here tonight. And that is _final_."

His mother stormed out the room, slamming doors behind her noisily to indicate everyone that she was royally pissed off.

"Damn it!" yelled Xiao Lang, pounding his fist into the railing beside him. He leapt off the railing and walked to his bed, picking off the green and black haori and pulling it around himself, tying it with a black cloth. "Valgorn!"

The dragon ambled from the balcony's side, snorting.

"We're leaving," he snapped. "To the Kinomoto Kingdom."

* * *

The two of them met midway right above the Circle of Raffha, circling each other cautiously. The two dragons were both snorting and growling, apparently communicating with each other.

"Just what I've been looking for," smirked Xiao Lang, muttering to himself. Then he raised his voice. "Princess Kinomoto. It's an honor," smirked Xiao Lang, nodding his head. Even if she was the enemy, he had been taught proper respect.

"Prince Li," nodded back Sakura. He eyed the famous Li Prince they were all talking about, and she admitted that he wasn't half-bad. In fact, he wasn't bad at all. He was… good. She eyed his toned chest from the haori and that confident smirk he wore on his handsome face.

(a/n: At their distance, the burn marks are not yet visible. I told you, it's just like birthmarks, a little darker than the skin surrounding it, but nothing more.)

"You _are_ aware that there will be a charge tomorrow…?" Xiao Lang said, raising a delicate brow, his haori flapping against the wind. He admitted, she was pretty, with her hair whipping around like that. And their clothes matched.

"Of _course_, I'm not that stupid," snorted Sakura.

"Then why are you here?"

"I challenge you to a fight. To finish this goddamned, accursed war once and for all."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two dragons lurched suddenly, making the two of them hold on to the reins tightly. Xiao Lang smirked and glanced at the princess.

"It seems we are the only ones who will be fighting tonight," he said simply, feeling the dragon's hesitance to attack one of his kind, probably the only one of his kind left.

"Down there. You go first," motioned Sakura, mentioning the Raffha. Xiao Lang nodded and Valgorn immediately dropped into a sharp dive, reaching the ground in mere seconds and landing softly, smoothly. Sakura touched down a mere 2 seconds later.

Xiao Lang had dismounted before her, simply jumping off the dragon's back, landing perfectly and was already walking towards the center of the circle as she stepped on Frigga's raised front foot. The dragon elegantly lowered her down onto the ground, and she skipped off the dragon's foot.

She walked towards the center of the circle confidently herself, smirking as the Li Prince stood there waiting for her. Just like a real gentleman should.

"Gentleman," smirked Sakura, raising a brow. "From what I heard, you were far from one."

"Well from what _I_ heard, _you_ were far from being a prim and proper lady yourself," snorted Xiao Lang.

Sakura's nose crumpled up. "I'm not. I hate make up and icky stuff… ew."

Xiao Lang guffawed. "Not hard to believe, I admit, they say you're quite… _boyish_."

"Nah, I'm not, I just indulge in life unlike them, that's all," snorted Sakura. "You don't know me, don't judge me."

"I reserve those words for myself," Xiao Lang smirked. "And I reserve the first blow to you."

Sakura smirked. "That's a mistake."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Xiao Lang muttered, smirking at her mockingly and wiggling his eyebrows. "Come to Papa."

She reared and leapt at him with a high kick, which he blocked. She made another kick to the other side and he blocked again, this time grasping her foot and flipping her over his back. She braced her hands on the dusty ground, forcing her foot free and flipping back to a standing position. She was a bit shocked when a punch connected with her back, but she didn't dwell on the pain.

Instead, she spun around and started delivering sharp, speedy jabs at him, and he blocked them with surprising skill. Their movements were a blur already as their actions went faster and faster. Several roundhouse kicks were sent, received and resent as they parried endlessly.

Finally, Xiao Lang grew frustrated with the ordinary hand and foot combat, and hooked an arm around the princess's waist, pulling her into a wrestle. She squirmed and spun so that her back was against Xiao Lang's chest. She grabbed the back of his neck as his leg trapped hers.

Both of them stopped, breathing heavily.

Xiao Lang smirked. "You know, this _is_ a very compromising position."

"How compromising?" asked Sakura, flirting.

Xiao Lang almost smiled. He went with the flow and started flirting himself. He leaned into her ear, whispering softly, letting his breath furl over her skin and raise goosebumps. "This compromising," he smirked. Then he lowered his lips against her jaw, a soft kiss. He applied more pressure when he saw she didn't resist, and started trailing kisses down her supple neck, unable to stop himself. This was _very_ addicting. She moaned, throwing her head back. He gave one last butterfly kiss on the groove of her neck, before leaning down by her ear again.

"Liked that, didn't you?"

Sakura smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

She tightened her grip against the back of his neck and flipped over, landing behind him and facing his back. Her heart was thumping madly.

_HOOOOEEE! What was I doing? Flirting with the Li Prince, for goodness' sake! And I let him actually touch and _kiss _me!_

She smiled sweetly at him as he faced her again, as if mocking him.

_Alright, not really a real kiss… but a kiss nonetheless!_

"I assume the princess has never been kissed," Xiao Lang _almost_ smilingly mocked. He relished the feel of her skin against his lips. "I'm honored to be the first one."

Sakura snottily stuck her nose up in the air. "And who told you so?"

"I can feel it," Xiao Lang simply replied, pulling off his necklace and clutching it in his fist in front of him. Sakura's eyes widened as it transformed to a green-hilted, tasseled long sword he twisted perfectly with utmost expertise. "What? Am I too handsome, or something?"

_Why the hell am I acting like this? What's with her?_

Sakura scowled. She pulled off her necklace and clutched it in front of her, transforming it into a long, light-metal pink and red scythe, with a little bell on the rear end. The fatal-looking, smooth and curved blade glinted in the receding moonlight.

"I see… so I'm not the only one with the special stuff here," Xiao Lang nodded.

"Of course you're not, ya think I'll let you beat me just like that?" she raised a brow, twisting her scythe in front of her and holding it at an angle pointing towards him. "I don't think so."

_Hoe… Since when did I start being bratty?_

She charged, making stabbing motions with her scythe, forcing Xiao Lang to retreat and leap back. He leapt up in the air and flipped around, and within the split-second he was suspended and upside down directly above Sakura, he brandished his sword, slicing the ribbon tying her hair.

Her long auburn hair cascaded down past her shoulders elegantly as Xiao Lang landed perfectly behind her. He watched in complete awe of her beauty.

She turned around slowly and pouted. "No fair. How come my hair is down and yours is not?"

_Am I actually touching the _enemy's _hair? Hoe…_

She disappeared in a swirl of dust and Xiao Lang squinted, bracing himself for any kind of attacks. She reappeared behind him, and he expected a punch or a kick, but she simply reached up and tugged on the string that held his hair together. His hair flowed down, messing up in the wind. She dug her hand into it and played with it. He scowled.

"You messed it up."

"It's already messed up anyways," she smiled.

"You know, there's something familiar about this place," Xiao Lang muttered, lowering his sword, as he sensed no hostility or danger emanating from the girl. She was simply having fun with his hair. He assumed it was her first time to see a guy with long hair, seeing as the Kinomoto style did not include long hair with guys.

Sakura looked around and cocked her head. "Yeah, come to think of it, there _is_ something familiar," nodded Sakura, her hand resting on the groove of his neck. He was at least 3 inches taller than her, so her hand was raised up.

The dragons snorted at them, as if trying to tell them something. Both of them roared fiercely and nudged towards the sky.

Slowly, realization dawned on Xiao Lang. "Oooh! I remember! This was where we first met!"

"First… met?" Sakura muttered, her forehead scrunching up cutely.

Xiao Lang faced her. "Yeah! Remember when we were kids… and you were riding… uhm, your dragon, and we met under his huge ball of fire and we fell and landed here?"

_Since when did I get this talkative?_

"Ooh…" nodded Sakura. "The one where I scratched you really deep in your shoulder when we had a brawl?"

_I remember that… --giggle--_

Xiao Lang frowned. "I wasn't exactly pointing out that memory, but yes, that same day."

Sakura giggled. "Did it scar?"

_Why do I care if it scarred?_

"As a matter of fact, yes," Xiao Lang grudgingly answered.

_Hooooooeeee… I wanna see the scar! I wanna see his shoulder!_

Then he noticed something on her face, thanks to the lightening sky. There was a barely noticeable burn mark across her right eye and cheek. "So the fire left you a scar too," he whispered, tracing the scar with his eyes, traveling from above her brow, down to the middle of her cheek.

_Beautiful… wait. WHAT? She's the enemy, she's foul, she's a Kinomoto, she should be hated, she's abominable, she's gorgeous, she's sexy, she's… wait. Uuuuurgh!_

"Your scar is… larger than mine," muttered Sakura, actually braving it and touching the top of his scar over his left eye and tracing it the whole way. Then she snorted. "The ladies in my kingdom say I'll never get a husband because firstly, I was too boyish, secondly, I had this strange scar."

_Hoe… Why did I tell him that?_

"Speaking of strange… did you ever notice something strange about you? Like… strange things happening?"

_Damn… I'm getting too talkative. And to a girl, nonetheless. Meiling's gonna go ballistic when she finds out… not that she will._

"Strange things?" smiled Sakura, dipping her head to the side and her finger stopping just by Xiao Lang's jaw. "Like this?"

Balls of different colored fire erupted around them, and grass and flowers bloomed despite the unfertile and dried ground. Sakura conjured a ball of fire colored pink and placed it before Xiao Lang's face.

"Strange enough for you?" she said, as she watched Xiao Lang reach out and touch the underside of her hand. Green fire started sprouting amidst the pink, streaking colorfully like rainbows around each other. "Hoe!"

Then Sakura was startled when the fire turned to ice.

Xiao Lang smirked and all the fireball turned to cold ice, and the wind started blowing around them, slowly lifting the both of them and hoisting them off their feet. Sakura gasped and grabbed on to his haori, suddenly scared. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her waist.

_Goddamit, what the hell am I doing? Fraternizing with the enemy! She's the enemy, for goodness' sake!_

_Hoeeee, why does this feel so good? Daaaaaamn, how to get outta this sticky situation…_

He set them back down, sensing the fear emanating from the shaken girl. As their feet touched solid ground, she breathed an evident sigh of relief.

Then, as reality snapped back to the both of them, they wrenched away from each and other and reared, raising their weapons.

"You're still the enemy," said Sakura, frowning.

"Well, I wish I wasn't," mumbled Xiao Lang under his breath.

There was the sudden shout of a thousand people and they looked around them, realizing that the charge was starting once again and they were right in the middle of it. _Again_.

"Dammit, how long had they been there!" snapped Xiao Lang, his voice only audible to Sakura under the thousand cheers of the army.

"I think they just arrived… look, some are just beginning to line up and my father isn't here yet," Sakura replied. She spoke too soon.

Fujitaka emerged from the crowd, as well as Yelan. Both parents bore glares into their offsprings, and then averted their gazes and glared at each other instead.

"Prince Xiao Lang, because of his willingness to fight this battle for us, had stepped forward and started the war even before we came!" Yelan shouted over the army, and they roared in approval.

Fujitaka stared her down evenly. "Princess Sakura had braved the odds and faced the Li Prince with courage and managed to last the couple of hours she was fighting with him, so we should not disappoint her!"

There was another deafening roar, and after that, there was the charge.

They were trapped right in middle again, in the middle of the war they never wanted to fight in the first place.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", There. Thanks for the inspiration, imouto!

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.14.06**


	4. To Fight

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL

c", Okay. Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, I was kinda on a stick. :D

* * *

**To Fight**

* * *

They scanned the whole place, seeing that there was no escape. The circle was completely covered by the Li and Kinomoto armies. It was inevitable that they fight. They _had_ to put a show, a fight, because the people would then get suspicious. They were fraternizing. No matter how they put it, they were fraternizing. They were _flirting_ with each other.

_Hoooeeeee, Nii-chan and Tou-chan will _kill _me if they found out I was actually_ kissed _by the enemy, and I actually _accepted _it!_

Sakura bit her lip as she and Xiao Lang brought out their weapons and started hounding each other, going in round circles facing each other. Xiao Lang's eyes showed complete hesitance to attack the girl, and Sakura was having a hard time thinking of what to do.

The soldiers were already chanting "Fight, Fight!" and cheering on their respective royalties, as Sakura and Xiao Lang sized up each other once more.

_Should I use my powers?_

Xiao Lang frowned as the soldiers chanted louder and louder, waiting for them to strike. The two of them were known to be the greatest fighters in the country, and this was the chance to finally discover who is greater, _stronger_. Normally, he would have been thrilled to catch an opportunity like this. But right now, watching the girl rounding him up, with her hair whipping around in the wind… he did not want to fight. Not this girl.

Sakura stared hard at a frowning Xiao Lang.

_Hoe… he must be thinking how we can escape this…_

Truthfully, she was as unwilling to fight Xiao Lang as he was with her. And they were leaking off too much aura that was showing their unwillingness to the people who could read it. The wind started shifting slowly, the uneasiness Xiao Lang felt reflecting upon his ruling element.

Gusts of hot, billowing air emanated from Sakura as she contemplated what she should do.

_Uuuurgh… where are those interruptions and distractions when you need them?_

* * *

High up on the decaying walls forming the Circle of Raffha, Fujitaka's brows furrowed. The wind accentuated with hot gusts of power was swirling around the two teens below, as if they were wary. Uncertain. Undecided.

"What is she doing? Father, why isn't she attacking? She's let dozens of chances slip already!" Touya agitatedly said.

Fujitaka frowned. "I don't know myself, Touya. She seems… _unwilling_ to attack, if I may say so."

"The hell! _Unwilling?_ She was the one who wanted to _challenge_ the Prince in the first place! Why would she be _unwilling_!"

"Something must have happened between the two of them, Touya. Something that made them uncertain on whether they should or should not do along with this war."

"That's impossible."

"That's the only _reasonable_ explanation, Touya!" Fujitaka exasperatedly emphasized.

* * *

Princess Meilin of the Li Empire stood beside Empress Yelan, scowling at the long-haired, frowning Kinomoto Princess below, facing with _her_ Xiao Lang.

"What is Xiao Lang doing, auntie? Why isn't he charging?"

"He's unsettled. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Yelan rolled her eyes. She didn't know why the elders actually tolerated the thought of engaging this girl to her son in the near future. She could not fathom their reasons. _Honestly, Meilin, if you'd go any slower, you'd be going backwards._ "Nevermind, Meilin."

Yelan shook her head.

_My son Xiao Lang, what a great pick. You fall in love for the first time, and you pick the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Ironic. Maybe the two of you were meant to be?_

Yelan scooted away slightly from a fuming Meilin, as she was not akin to be kind when Meilin begins on her "Xiao-tantrum". Personally, she did not want the girl for her son. Xiao Lang deserved much, _much_ better, someone _like_ him, someone who could _stand _him, someone who loved him for who he is and not for the fame and riches, which, in reality, is what Meilin wants.

She snorted.

_For goodness' sake, Meilin doesn't even notice Xiao Lang's powers. And if he didn't tell her, that means he didn't deem her as worthy of his attention._

Then she frowned.

_But to pick a girl… from the opposing kingdom? Xiao Lang, this means a _lot _of trouble for the _both _of you. And I can see that King Kinomoto is not pleased either. As well as the Crowned Prince Kinomoto._

"Ugh, **Xiao Lang, get a move on and get rid of that bitch!**" screeched Meilin.

* * *

Touya and Fujitaka both winced.

"That was a biiiiiig mistake."

* * *

Xiao Lang flinched as Meilin's voice reached his ears. He closed his eyes and groaned, his face contorting into something akin to frustration.

He felt billowing red heat emerging from Sakura, mingling with his still uncertain winds. The air was so hot it alone scorched his skin.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, YOU _SLUT!_" screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs, a powerful scorching hot gust of air lashing against Meilin's face and making her scream in pain. "Watch your words, you little prick!"

Before she could completely lash out at the girl, though, there was a large roar from the sky and hundreds of tiny black pricks far above them made themselves known, soaring fast and diving downwards to the Raffha. Sakura squinted her eyes, and she gasped.

"What are those!"

When they were near enough to be seen with normal eyes, the other people in the Raffha gasped in surprise as ugly, monster-like and filthy… things riding on some kind of ugly, dirty dragons catapulted towards them in breakneck speed.

One of the, probably the leader, by that jewel on his head, yelled, "Attack! Capture the King and Queen alive! Leave nothing behind!"

The rogue warriors scattered and started hacking and attacking the ranks of both the Kinomoto and the Li.

"What the hell is this, Li! Did your country hire rogue warriors to fight the war!" screeched Sakura, walking up to him bracingly.

Li hissed. "NO, we didn't! They're not on our side!" shot back Xiao Lang. "And to think I thought they were on yours."

"_Naaani? Masaka! _We didn't hire them!" snapped Sakura disbelievingly. (a/n: Masaka – It can't be. Nani – What.)

Xiao Lang turned around and suddenly ducked, Sakura bending backwards to avoid the swinging club sent at them by one of the ugly monsters.

"What the _fuck!_" yelled Xiao Lang, leaping up and starting to kill the monster soldiers one by one. Sakura did so as well, doing backflips to get away from the warriors crowding and pressing her and Xiao Lang into a small, tight circle. All around them, the armies were scattering and some were starting to run back towards their kingdom, others fighting back, others getting killed.

Yelan and Fujitaka were both fighting and struggling against the monsters, doing their best not to get caught. Fujitaka, much to Sakura's shock, was swept up by one, huge, clawed foot of an ugly dragon, but he pulled out his sword and stabbed at the foot, which let him go. But now, he was plummeting down to earth helplessly.

Frigga reared and immediately flew up to catch the falling King, managing to succeed. But a couple of warriors climbed from their dragons on to Frigga, who desperately flew in backflips and such to wring them off her back. Fujitaka started fighting the warriors on board Frigga's lurching back, the height of his potential fall not stalling him.

But he was too caught up to notice an incoming net towards him, and one of the warriors caught him in the net and brought him away.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Sakura's head whipped up as she caught her scythe after sending whirling into the air like a shuriken, or a throwing star.

"TOU-CHAN!" she yelled, running after Fujitaka in vain. Several warriors stopped her and she disposed of them, but the time she was through, her father was long gone.

Meanwhile, Yelan expertly used her hand to hand combat skills to fend off the offending warriors. After she finished with one group, she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to redirect her life force or chi towards the injured parts of her body.

Due to her concentration, though, she didn't notice the leader of the warriors coming up behind her and clubbing her on the head. She slumped immediately, and the leader caught her, slinging her over his shoulder and walking off towards his dragon.

"Hey, fugly! Hand her back!" yelled Xiao Lang, completely enraged. Scathing wind was swirling all around him in dangerous cyclones.

"Sorry, boy. Can't, we're paid for a job, we get our pay by doing the job," smirked the leader in his baritone, ugly voice.

Xiao Lang bared his fangs, charging towards the leader. His path was blocked by more dragons and warriors, but he did not relent. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"

It was weird, though. The wind was forming a shield around him, yet it didn't hurt the enemy. He couldn't send out blasts of wind to fight the enemy, much like he saw Slaizar do before. Slaizar is a wizard, and could control the elements, especially ice. Black ice.

He backed away and watched in mixed anger and frustration as the leader of the warriors hauled off his unconscious mother. Their figures soon disappeared into the blue sky, receding far away. The warriors left inside the Raffha, the ones who were not chasing the other soldiers outside or finished with the massacre spree, seemed as close as ever as they approached Xiao Lang and Sakura. The both of them were trapped inside a tight circle, and they were surrounded by these ugly monsters.

Xiao Lang could feel the apprehension growing inside Sakura, most probably for her father, who was caught as well. He gritted his teeth, eyeing Valgorn and Frigga, who were both fighting off the uglier dragons.

Sakura whimpered. "Hoeee… we're outnumbered, Li!"

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious," Xiao Lang muttered sarcastically.

Sakura glared. "This is no time to be sarcastic," she snorted, as their backs touched. They were _really_ outnumbered. And crowded too.

"I can _see_ that. Don't add to the pressure."

"Well, _go-men_, Mr. High and Mighty!" she snapped snottily, making Xiao Lang sigh. This girl was pretty, strong and kind, yet she had a… _personality_ complex.

Oot… she'd kill me if I'd said that.

"Hoeee… I don't wanna die yet…" whispered Sakura as the warriors inched ever closer.

Then, just as suddenly, they were startled when black ice suddenly exploded around them and froze the warriors.

"Black ice?" Sakura muttered.

"Slaizar," Xiao Lang snapped, looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to lend a hand," Slaizar said. "I am here to help you get your father and mother back."

Sakura and Xiao Lang looked at each other. They could plainly see in each other's eyes that they both did not like Slaizar, and they did not favor his inclinations and personality. Yet if it was the only way to get their parents back…

"Take us to wherever we should go," Sakura bravely nodded.

Slaizar smiled, looking as if he was in severe pain. Sakura forced herself not to look away from his face.

_Hoeee… is that what he calls a _smile! _That's a _grimace!

Both she and Xiao Lang stepped on to the slab of floating ice Slaizar used to transport himself using magic, and they started floating upwards, away from the Raffha.

Frigga and Valgorn attempted to follow, as if sending the two teens a message, a warning. As if they didn't want the two to go with Slaizar.

The ugly dragons immediately bounded up after the two royal-looking dragons (well, compared to them, anyways), and held them back. The two dragons flailed and roared in anger and trepidation for the two teenagers.

Slaizar waggled his finger at the warriors, as if warning them not to come any closer. Miraculously, they did stop. And as far as Sakura and Xiao Lang knew, those warriors were _rogue_, and did not take orders from _anyone_. Except, of course, their leader.

They exchanged trepid glances, and sent reassuring ones to Valgorn and Frigga, who both fought to get away from the rogue dragons and flew back to their respective castles to seek treatment from the sages.

"Frigga…"

"Slaizar, we need to heal our dragons," Xiao Lang stated plain as day.

"There is no time for that, Xiao Lang, we need to get to your parents, and fast, before he does anything with them."

"Dare ni yo?" asked Sakura. (a/n: Who?)

"I'll explain on the way."

"But we _are_ on the way," snorted Xiao Lang, raising a brow and smirking at Sakura, who smirked back.

_It'll be fun to play with Slaizar for a while._

Slaizar sighed.

_Impudent kids…_

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", there. Done. Next? Soon. Tomorrow.

**ahnigurL : ViPeRaLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.16.06**


	5. To Pursue

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL :P

c", Here we go.

**Warning:** Language. Serious language.

* * *

**To Pursue**

* * *

Slaizar sighed._Impudent kids…_

"Alright, fire away."

There was a temporary silence as they soared through the clouds, farther and farther up north.

"What are those dragons? They're ugly. And those warriors. Fugly."

"Those are rogue, forest dragons. They are lower, servant dragons, so to speak. The warriors are rogue warriors, half-breeds of dragons and humans. They are called Vulcrums."

"Sou ka…" Sakura nodded, her mouth forming an innocent 'O'.

"Close your mouth please, your breath stinks," Xiao Lang smirked, mockingly swatting the air in front of him. _As far as I know, my so-called sense of humor didn't exist before._

"Shut up, sissy Prince, my breath doesn't stink."

_Who the hell does he think he is! My breath doesn't stink!… Does it?_

"Oh yes it does."

"Oh no it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Children!" Slaizar sighed, shaking his head. "_Please_ take that somewhere else?"

"We can't, we're currently on a flying slab of fragile ice a thousand meters up in the air, over some foreign country we don't even know. Not too much choices, are there?" Xiao Lang sarcastically snapped.

"Watch your tone, Prince. Such behavior is not ideal for a Prince like you."

"Who wanted this position anyway? Urgh, if I had a choice—"

"Which you don't, so please stop complaining, your highness," Slaizar interrupted. "You've been doing so all your life."

"Because I don't want it."

"We all know that now, thank you very much."

_I see… so he is upset with his position as well. How interesting. We really have a lot in common… though I don't like that attitude of his._

"Who sent those dragons?" asked Sakura, rolling her eyes at Slaizar's back and snickering with Xiao Lang as they successfully irritated Slaizar in set number one.

"I do not know for sure. However, I might have a faint idea on who it is," Slaizar muttered.

They emerged from the clouds and Sakura gasped as they faced a large, towering castle in the middle of a rift or valley amidst a barren, icy mountain landscape. And what's more, the castle was made of elegant, smooth ice. Pure black ice.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Slaizar smirked. "This is the Black Ice Palace, my home."

"Humble, my ass," muttered Xiao Lang under his breath.

Sakura laughed. "Your ass is just fine, Li," she snorted, squiggling an eyebrow at a frowning Xiao Lang. "Amazing, Slaizar, this is a true work of art!"

_My ass is fine? So she likes my ass, huh?_

"Naturally, he's a wizard, remember?" snorted Xiao Lang.

"Will you stop cracking your sarcasm with me, Li?"

_He's starting to get. On. My. Nerves._

"No."

Sakura fumed, and would have snapped back another biting insult, if the black ice would not have melted on the wall and let them in on it's own accord. Sakura's mouth fell open in awe, and Xiao Lang, hoping to tease her even more, reached over to close it with his hand.

"That's not polite, Kinomoto," he snickered. "And your breath stinks."

Sakura fumed, but before she could retort, Li had once again walked ahead of her, following Slaizar up the ice stairs beside them. She closed her mouth, harrumphed and stomped all the way up.

_Uuugh! That—that—that… stupid—stubborn—sarcastic—bastard!_

She grumbled her way up the stairs, and soon enough they emerged inside a large circular hall. Apparently they were inside the main towers they saw earlier outside. All around them were crystals of different sorts and colors, all lined up in their cases and stands, glinting innocently yet at the same time quite sinister in the cold and light northern sun.

The whole place was black and blue, and she had to admit, it was a nice color combination, blending and harmony. The hues were soft and dark, and if you are not used to direct sunlight, this would be an ideal place to rest. The blue windows and blue glass ceiling let just the right amount of sun in so as not to burn the skin, and the black ice walls cooled and sucked the light in the room so that it wouldn't be too bright.

But she had to note…

This place had to be eerie at night.

_Hoeee… I wonder if there are ghosts here… --shiver--_

"No, Sakura, there are no ghosts here," a voice suddenly said from above her.

She squeaked in surprise, and whirled around to find Slaizar hovering towards her, holding a magenta crystal.

"These crystals are special. They are dragon crystals. They are the source of a dragon's specific power. Each dragon has one on their neck, as you will both notice with Frigga and Valgorn," he mentioned, motioning towards the crystals as he explained. "Each crystal has a designated power. For example, this one, the magenta crystal, holds the power to _read minds_."

_Hooooeeee! _

_What the fuck!_

"_Read minds!"_ both Sakura and Xiao Lang exclaimed.

"Yes. That pure white one—" Slaizar smirked, pointing towards a white, elegant-looking crystal on the wall shelves. "—is the peridoth crystal, the crystal which has the power to grant the user eyes towards events that are far from him. One could use it to see what is happening. Anywhere. Anytime."

_Hoooooeeee… he can see me from _anywhere!

_That is potentially dangerous._

"Yes, it is indeed dangerous, isn't it, Xiao Lang?" smirked Slaizar, raising the magenta crystal towards Xiao Lang.

_Ah, fuck. I forgot about that._

"As long as I hold this crystal, I can see into your minds. Both of you."

"Clearly," Xiao Lang muttered.

"Your parents," he said, pausing for a while, to verify that he had their attention. He did. "They were captured by an _evil_ dragon. This dragon had been a plague among the dragons ever since the beginning. He dared defy the Dragon King. He is doing this to terrorize us. And it is also because he is hiding something from me, something that will make him powerful enough to destroy the whole world. He doesn't want me to get to it, so he'll use your parents as hostages."

"Naaaani?" Sakura screeched. _How dare that schooopid dragon!_

"What does he have that you need?" Xiao Lang asked. _I don't have a good feeling about this._

"He has the Crystal of Orrobhorus. This crystal is the crystal of the Dragon King. The Dragon King had entrusted it to me when he left long ago and it has the power to open the portal towards the Dragon Realm. As you know, according to legend, the only being that should be able to open the portal without the crystal is the Dragon King. But this evil dragon had managed to steal the crystal. And now he is hiding from me, in the caverns deep in the earth, somewhere where molten rock and heat furls furiously. Somewhere my ice can't reach. Somewhere I can't reach. That is sad, because it is my duty to retrieve it and keep it safe. And it is _your_ duty to save your kingdom and empire, respectively."

"Of course," Sakura nodded. "He'll hide in a cave full of lava and hot air so that your powers of black ice would literally _melt_ against his fortress!" _Ah, I'm SUCH a genius!_

"Yes. As you can notice, I cannot even stand the sweltering weather of your country, how much more under the earth with molten lava?"

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"So… what do you want us to do, then?" Xiao Lang asked. _This was what I was expecting to happen. He might just be using us, damn…_

"I need you to go down there and get the crystal."

"_NANI!"_ yelled the two of them.

_Hoooooooeeeeee!_

_Fuck this!_

"Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"We'll face a _fully-grown dragon_ on _ourselves?_"

"For Pete's sake, Valgorn and Frigga aren't even past 15 years of age, and they're already _huge!_"

"Hooe! I'm not up to dying yet, I'm not going into that hellhole!"

Slaizar glared at them sternly. "Do you want to save your parents or not?"

That shut the both of them up.

_Does he have to send us on a guilt-trip?_

"Don't worry, I will give you some weapons that will be useful if in case you get into a scratch."

"_If_ in case…?" Xiao Lang said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _if_. The dragon is sleeping and has been for 10 years. So if you are silent enough and _careful_ enough, you can sneak around him and get the crystal from his neck. Bear in mind _never_ to get into a fight with the dragon as _much_ as possible."

"You don't have to say that again," muttered Sakura, as she clutched three staffs made of black ice. "What are these?"

"Does anyone of you know what happens to compressed water inside chilled ice?"

"I do," smirked Xiao Lang. "It compounds pressure, then explodes and freezes no matter what the temperature."

_Hmpf! Show offish bastard!_

"Correct. It will be useful for immobilization."

Sakura experimentally twirled and flipped the three staffs around, as Xiao Lang picked up his own set. "Are there gonna be Vulcrums?"

"Most likely, yes. So be _extremely_ careful. And for once, put that rivalry—err, flirting—urgh, whatever you call it, away for one second, okay? Cooperate, please. If you wanna live…"

Slaizar raised his hand and a door appeared out of nowhere. "Go through that door and you will find yourselves at the entrance towards his lair."

Xiao Lang and Sakura cast wary looks at each other, before Xiao Lang reached over and opened the door, entering first and shielding Sakura behind him. The door closed behind them. Slaizar smirked.

* * *

Xiao Lang and Sakura eyed the crevice in front of them warily. It was a steep drop down. And it was dark._Who knows what shit lurked in that hellhole?_

Xiao Lang looked around. They were back inside the Raffha, near the north side of the circle, the place where no one goes because of the huge rift in the earth. The rift spews toxic fumes and it was a deep, deathly drop down.

"We're supposed to enter through there?"

_This is NOT a part of my daily schedule. I should be in my recreational chambers right now. Painting._

Xiao Lang nodded. There were no more soldiers around. No more warriors either. He frowned.

"Kinomoto," he snapped.

"Nani yo?" Sakura silently answered, examining the hole closely. Xiao Lang cursed and pulled her back just in time to save her neck from a toxic plume. Sakura sighed in relief and just nodded her thanks. "You were saying?"

"Ungrateful little brat," Xiao Lang hissed. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him. "If the Vulcrum lair is down there… why did they come at us flying earlier?"

Sakura frowned, her forehead cutely scrunching up again in thought. "Hoe, Yeaaah… come to think of it, they didn't _come_ from down there… but… Slaizar said—"

"Jackpot. _Slaizar said_."

Sakura's eyes snapped up. "Hoee… that sick bastard!"

"I think he's lying about this. There's a different story. And I doubt that our parents would be able to last long inside _that_," Xiao Lang remarked, raising a brow at the pluming vent. "My mother and your father are not necessarily really young, and they both have weak lungs."

"Hai. Demo…" Sakura started, prodding her feet at the edge of the crevice. "I can feel that there is half-truth behind the lie. There _may be_ a dragon inside. And he might know the answers. I want the answers and I want the whereabouts of my parent!"

"I know. That's why we need to go. Now," Xiao Lang spoke bravely, even if it was the complete opposite of what he was really feeling.

_Daaamn! Why did I say that? WHY did I SAY THAT!_

Sakura just gulped and nodded, as they walked over to the cooler part of the crevice, the part where there were no plumes.

_He's so brave… I like that._

_Wait._

_HoooooEEE! Did I just say I LIKE him?_

Sakura shook her head to clear it.

_This is a disease._

Xiao Lang's voice broke into her thoughts. "Can you make balls of fire float down there?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Try it."

"Okay…" Sakura nodded, held out her hand and a small ball of fire burning uncontrollably appeared over it. She made it hover down the crevice, shedding some light in the half-darkness.

Xiao Lang peered in. "Excellent. There's a ledge right at your side of the crevice," he said from across her. "And there's a cave entrance at my side of the crevice."

"You go first," Sakura said, her voice cracking slightly in fear. _Damn, why now! Not in front of HIM! He won't like me anymore if I'm a scaredy-cat!_

_HoooooEEE!_

Xiao Lang smirked but did not comment. He simply walked over to her side and started climbing down the ledge. He dropped down in the dark cavern and there was silence for a while, before he spoke up.

"Well, it's a bit… creepy in here."

"HOOOEEE!" screeched Sakura, totally frightened. Then she heard Xiao Lang snicker.

"I was only joking, Kinomoto," snorted Xiao Lang from down there.

"It's not funny," whimpered Sakura.

"I didn't know you were scared," Xiao Lang shrugged. Though she couldn't see. "Come down now, there's nothing that's harmful here. There's just a cave. And don't worry, I won't peek into your skirt."

Sakura blushed like mad and squeaked.

_What's happening to me! I told myself long ago that I would not go back to my old, weak and childish personality… but… here I am again! I was strong before him at first, but what happened?_

She slowly and carefully climbed down, stepping gingerly on the ledge with one foot first. But as she set her second foot down on it, it collapsed and she shrieked as she fell helplessly down. She closed her eyes, expecting the fall, but instead, two warm, strong arms caught her neatly.

She opened her eyes to find herself drowning in Xiao Lang's beautiful amber eyes in the half-light. No matter how much she wanted to pull away from the gaze, both of them were locked in it.

It seemed that those eyes were inching ever nearer. They were closer… closer… so close that she could practically see every single fleck of dark brown and gold in them. And then…

"I heard someone from here!" a deep, guttural voice came from inside the cave.

Sakura and Xiao Lang broke out of their reverie, and Xiao Lang immediately formulated a plan, whispering it in five words to her. She nodded and took her place over the cave, hanging carefully and waiting for Xiao Lang's cue.

As the Vulcrums emerged, Xiao Lang immediately knocked out one. As another was to charge at him, he ducked as Sakura came swinging down, her foot connecting a double-legged mule kick at the warrior, sending him flying backwards and knocking into his partner.

Sakura landed lithely on the cave's cold, bare floor, and both of them stealthily sneaked into the cave, Sakura putting out the ball of fire.

As they walked on, they neared a broken bridge, and beside the broken bridge of stone, there was a waterfall of molten lava flowing into a river underneath the bridge. If they didn't gauge the distance correctly, they could fail the jump and fall down into the lava river.

"Isn't there any other way?" asked Sakura. "The jump looks impossible, too far."

Xiao Lang nodded and took her arm, pulling her back towards their original corridor. But as they turned around, they found their path blocked by a group of vicious and lethal-looking Vulcrums. Sakura bared her fangs and fought off some of the ones who tried to charge them.

Meanwhile, Xiao Lang looked at the distance of the break of the bridge, and looked below. The bridge was supported by a smooth slide of ground, and there was a small allowance of earth before it met with the lava. They had a chance.

Xiao Lang moved Sakura out of the way and ran towards the group of Vulcrums, who dumbly stood there like stones, apparently confused on why the boy would charge when there was only him and more than ten of them. But Xiao Lang just ran past them and right before the wall of the corridor.

He turned on the spot and ran back towards the bridge, hauling Sakura by the waist and, using the momentum of his sprint, he jumped across the raging lava river, flipping them over so that his back hit the slide of the ground and suffered the slide down the rocky outcrop. When they reached the end of the slide at the bottom, Xiao Lang immediately flipped their positions again so that Sakura would be on safe ground. He was unable to stop the momentum and almost tipped over into the lava river, had Sakura not caught his shirt and pulled him back.

The force of the pull made them stumble on each other and landed in yet _another_ compromising position.

Xiao Lang was on top of Sakura and their lips was a mere inch apart. Xiao Lang shivered when he felt Sakura's ragged breathing unfurl over his face and cheeks.

_So close…_

Just then, a spear embedded itself right beside Sakura's ear. She shrieked and scrambled up with Syaoran, and they hurriedly climbed up the slope towards the other end of the bridge, where there were no more Vulcrums. The river prevented them from following.

They walked on deep into the caves. They didn't necessarily got lost since there was only one way, but it was deep and the walk took almost ten whole minutes.

Both of them were fidgeting uncomfortably in each other's presence and the situation was awkward. They've been caught in _two_, not one, but _two_ compromising positions in the span of a mere half an hour.

_Say something, say something, say something!_

"Uhm… Xi—Li-san, t-thank you for saving my life… the second time around," muttered Sakura, shyly hiding her face and her blush in the darkness by bowing deep while walking.

"Doitashimashite," smirked Xiao Lang. Despite the darkness, he could see her face glow red. "And you can call me Xiao Lang. I guess you earned it. You were the only one who made me this talkative."

_Uhhh… why did I tell her that again!_

Sakura, if possible, blushed even more. She seemed almost like a red light bulb in the darkness, her face glowing bright red. "H-hai… then I insist you call me S-Sakura," she whispered silently. She didn't know if it was because she was afraid something big and hairy might creep out of the darkness if she made a noise, or if she was just purely embarrassed. Then she smirked. "And your Nihonggo needs improvement in accent."

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. _Bratty even in this situation… crazy girl…_ "Gomen, sensei," Xiao Lang mocked, bowing to her.

As they neared a clearing, an opening into a large hall, they grew more silent and wary with their steps.

It was useless, though.

As they stepped into the chamber, both of them gasped and yelped loudly to come face to face with a _monstrous_ creature.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", Done. Again. Two chapters in a night? Awtz. Slow. I was doing something else.

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.17.06**


	6. To Awaken

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL :D

c", here we go!

AND PLEASE REVIEW! It's my motivation to write more FLUFF!

* * *

**To Awaken**

* * *

The dragon reared on it's hind legs and roared mightily, the earth shaking above and beneath them as the sound waves rocked the chamber. It dropped on all fours again, glaring at the two teenagers who had dared trespass upon his chambers.

Xiao Lang and Sakura both grew tense, ready for any kind of attack the dragon might send. But even though they were well hidden beneath a façade of bravado and guts, both of them were trembling with fear. It was quite hard to ignore those biting, huge golden eyes peering at them.

Xiao Lang raised his ice spear and threw it at blinding speed and pinpoint accuracy, and it hit the dragon's mouth, coating and sealing it with ice to prevent him from breathing fire at them. Then, Sakura threw another one at the dragon's neck. The water inside the chilled ice exploded and froze, coating the dragon's aorta and cooling the warm blood.

Sakura got her desired result; the dragon slowed down. Xiao Lang cautiously approached and slid under the dragon, reaching for the jewel, but he was startled with what he saw.

Xiao Lang yelled. "The crystal isn't here!"

"_NANI?_" shrieked Sakura.

"That's right, the crystal isn't here. Not anymore," came a deep, growling voice.

Both of the teen's heads whipped around towards the dragon, who was already breaking away from the melting ice. Sakura attempted to throw another ice spear at the dragon in an attempt to save Xiao Lang, who was still under the dragon, but the ice spear melted as the dragon breathed hot steam on it.

The forked spike on the dragon's tail end shot out and caught Sakura right in the middle, pinning her against the earthy wall.

"SAKURA!" yelled Xiao Lang, scrambling to get up and help the girl, but one large, clawed feet came upon his chest and pinned him down on the earthy floor. He grunted as the air was knocked out of him and struggled against the stifling weight of the dragon. "Let us GO!"

"Later," the dragon answered, startling the both of them.

"Nani?" Sakura replied unintelligibly. "You'll let us go."

"Of course. But later. There's a lot of explaining to do."

Xiao Lang grumbled. "You bet. But I would really appreciate it if you quit pressing your weight on me, my ribs are cracking from pressure," he muttered, wincing with the difficulty to breathe.

The dragon spared him a glance. "You'll live," he said nonchalantly, dismissing the matter as if it was nothing. Xiao Lang growled. Sakura snickered despite the situation as she saw Xiao Lang's face contort in exasperation.

_This dragon is even cockier than I am!_

Sakura braved it and asked the dragon, "Who are you? And how come you can speak?"

The dragon sent her a withering glance. "Humans are not the only creatures gifted with the art of language. Some of us can speak too, those ones with higher levels of powers."

"So that means you have a high level of power," Xiao Lang wheezed, raising a brow from under him.

"Yes," the dragon said exasperatedly, looking at him as if to say 'duh'.

"You still haven't answered my _queeeestion!_" Sakura chimed, squirming against the wall and the pinning tail. "Who are you?" she asked sharply.

"My name is Illyvrio," he uttered. "And I'm here to tell the truth about everything that has happened," he finished. He turned towards Xiao Lang. "It has been a long time, and I understand if you do not remember our first meeting."

"Hoe?" Sakura muttered, her face scrunching up in thought. Xiao Lang almost smiled at the cute face she was making, had he not been deep in thought himself.

"First… meeting?" Xiao Lang muttered.

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, it has been ten years."

"Ten years?"

"What are you saying? I've never met any other dragon except Frigga and _his_ dragon… what's his name?"

"Valgorn," Xiao Lang replied.

"Ah yes, Frigga and Valgorn. They were the ones who brought you to me. Haven't you ever wondered why you have those scars on your faces?" the dragon asked.

"Well…" Sakura muttered, fingering the scar on her eye.

"We thought it was from the ball of fire. It was the only logical explanation."

"The ball of fire," the dragon muttered. "So you remember that part. But that was not the thing that brought those scars. If it had caused the scarring, then why is Frigga and Valgorn unscathed?"

The both of them were silent.

"And a ball of fire wouldn't cause such detailed and linear scars. They would cause _circular _scars, as such they are _balls_ of fire. Ever heard of common sense?" the dragon drawled sarcastically.

"Would you just explain, instead of prolonging my suffering? I'm not really that comfortable here!" yelled Xiao Lang.

Sakura frowned. "That was the most sensible explanation, Illyvrio."

"I understand, you did not remember because you were both knocked out," sighed Illyvrio. "Long ago there was an evil dragon named Crutte, who tried to take over my rule and wreck the peace in the Dragon Realm. This was during the early wars. He did not succeed and was thrown into exile for quite some time, so peace reigned again. But ten years ago, while I was out, he had schemed with Slaizar, the human ambassador to the dragons, and they killed my queen and took her black ice crystal."

Sakura and Xiao Lang both gasped.

"Slaizar!" Sakura gasped.

"That fucker, he used us!" Xiao Lang wheezed from under Illyvrio's foot. He tapped the foot slightly. "Hey, move up a little to the left, you're shifting weight on the right side of my chest."

The dragon complied and Xiao Lang breathed a little more easily, sighing.

"Back to my story," the dragon said. "I found them there, Slaizar holding her crystal. Slaizar had been punished, but escaped back to the human world. Crutte had wanted my crystal too, the Crystal of Orrobhorus, but I did not let him get it. We had a fight, and I managed to wound him severely, but the crystal opened a portal to the human world and I was sucked in. Crutte had died, thankfully."

"But Slaizar…"

"Slaizar had plans. He sent the two of you here in hopes that I would tell you where I had hid the crystal and then he would read your mind using the crystal of my little princess, my daughter I left in the Dragon Realm," Illyvrio explained. "And he most probably has your parents hostage."

"Will you tell us where this crystal is, then?"

"Yes, I will, but not here," he growled. Then he let the two of them go. Xiao Lang heaved in deep breaths and winced as he sat up, clutching his chest. Sakura immediately rushed to him.

"Xiao Lang, you alright?" she said worriedly, her forehead crumpling up. _Why am I so worried?_

Xiao Lang reached a finger and smoothed her forehead gently, smirking. "You'll have wrinkles that way. But from what I can see, you rarely worry before," he said. "That was the first time you used my name." _Okay. Weirder than ever. I touched her face._

"Well, you _did_ use my name too," she smiled. "Come on, can you get up?"

"Yeah, my ribs are just a bit stressed. Wait, let me stretch…" he muttered, aching and stretching his back as if he was freshly woken in the morning. Several bones cracked in his back and chest, and he bounded up. "There. All fixed."

"You sure?"

"Yep, so no worries," he smiled, _actually_ smiled, again smoothing Sakura's forehead. _I smiled!_

_He smiled!_

The both smirked. _The world is coming to an end. I'm/he's actually smiling._

"Hey, you lovebirds, will you take this another place and another time, preferably when everything's in order already?" Illyvrio boomed. "Get on back and quick, before Slaizar gets wind of what's happening."

* * *

Yelan groaned as a gentle blue light hit her eyes. She sat up and blearily rubbed her eyes, squinting in the half-darkness. Something brushed against her side.

Fujitaka sat up as well, uncoordinated and looking a little shaken.

"Where are we?" asked Yelan.

"I don't know," Fujitaka muttered. "I had thought those Vulcrums were sent by you. I never imagined they'd take the both of us."

"That thought is mutual, trust me," Yelan snorted, trying to stand up. They looked around and gasped.

"What in the world…?"

They were inside a round chamber built in black ice, and there was blue light streaming from above them, from the circular hole above. The walls were smooth and had no ledges to use as leverage. There was no escape. They were standing in a small circle of black ice forming a platform, and surrounding them was a treacherous drop pitted with what looked like dried dragon bones.

"Isn't this Slaizar's castle?"

"Slaizar?"

"How smart of you," drawled a voice from above them. "You figured it out!"

"Slaizar!"

"You traitor, why did you do this?"

"Soon, I will have the most powerful dragon crystal of all, and your son and daughter are currently getting it for me," Slaizar smirked.

"Xiao Lang?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, them," Slaizar bitingly laughed. "The foolish kids actually believed my story and went after the Dragon King to get the crystal."

"They'll beat you, especially now that they're together!" Yelan bit back.

"Oh, they will? I doubt that. I have my powers, Yelan," Slaizar emphasized. "Now you two relax down there, I have some matters to attend to."

Slaizar left, hovering towards the high ceiling and disappeared through the black ice.

There was silence for a while.

"We've been betrayed."

"All along… all those years… those dragons weren't… they were killed by him, not us!" Fujitaka hissed.

"We were tricked."

"But my Sakura… she's too young…"

Yelan snorted. "I admit, she makes a good pair with my son. Xiao Lang looked miffed with her, back in the Raffha."

Fujitaka nodded. "Sakura never hesitates in a battle. Yet back there, she hesitated with him. Something had happened between the two of them before we arrived."

Yelan thought for a while. "Come to think of it, I heard a couple of warriors saying that the two were actually close to kissing before we came."

Fujitaka sighed. "That can't be avoided. Sakura is very picky when it comes to boys, and it seems that your son fits right into her category."

"Fujitaka, when all of this is over, can we run a campaign for peace?"

Fujitaka nodded. "When all of this is over."

* * *

Illyvrio soared high up in the sky, relishing the feel of the air against his wings once again. It has been long since he had come out, since he needed the lava's heat to recover and needed to remain hidden underground, waiting for his Chosen Ones.

They soared high and flew straight south. Xiao Lang squinted in the horizon. Right ahead was the sacred Rub Al Khali Circle. In the left he could see the Kinomoto Kingdom's castle turrets and towers, and in the right he could see the Li Empire's high-roofed temples atop hills. He squinted even further, and spotted a little figure who looked like a girl. And that girl looked like she was thrashing something.

_Wait… who's… thrashing my room… my room!_

"What the _fuck!_ Meilin, don't destroy my room!" he screamed, almost hoping she could hear him.

Sakura looked at him funnily. _This guy's raving. I think he must still be dizzy from lack of air…_ "What are you screaming about?" she asked, leaning back on his chest. Sakura gasped as one of his arms sneaked around his petite waist. _And who the hell gave him permission… hey, this feels good! Wait. Hoooee! What am I thinking! That's it, his craziness must be contagious._

"Look over there," he said, releasing his hold on the reins and holding on to her waist instead, pointing towards the face of the Li Mansion visible to them. "You see it?"

"Yeah, there's a girl, and… what's she doing?" Sakura snorted, as she eyed the girl's weird actions from afar.

"She's destroying my room in anger," Xiao Lang frowned. _What the hell, am I really relaying the floor plan of the Mansion to this girl?_

Sakura laughed gaily. "Awww, then that means you have chores waiting for you when you come back!"

Xiao Lang frowned and shifted his pointing finger towards the Kinomoto Palace instead. Sakura peered and saw her brother inside her room, and it looked like he was turning the bed over in anger.

"NO! TOUYA, DON'T—" she screamed. There was a tiny crash from the Palace. "—destroy my bed," she finished, sweat dropping. _Stupid ass, you'll need your surgeon to repair your _foot _when I come back, Touya!_

"Silence, both of you! We are entering holy ground," the dragon roared from beneath them, dropping into a steep dive. They were heading straight for the Rub Al Khali.

As they landed, the two got off the dragon and stood surveying the place. They were near the southern gates of the circle, near the walls.

"Hooeee… the actual Rub Al Khali. I haven't been here before," Sakura sighed in awe, looking around at the partly decimated circle.

"Legend says that this is beautiful when the Shield of Illusion is reactivated," Xiao Lang nodded, walking around towards the walls and touching the inscriptions. "But it says that only the Dragon King can open it."

"Then I shall," Illyvrio nodded, rearing up and flying towards the northern end of the circle, where there was a large statue of an opened dragon mouth connected with the wall. Illyvrio breathed a strong stream of fire upon the mouth, and slowly, the fire spread around the circle, rebuilding the decimated walls magically and transforming the dusty adobe rock into pure white marble. The dragonhead he had breathed fire on turned into gold, and a shield activated, circling the place and sealing it around much like a dome.

Bricks of marble started floating around, and two bricks emerged under Xiao Lang and Sakura's feet, lifting them up into the air.

* * *

Slaizar slammed the crystal down on it's rack, seething in anger.

"_Why_ can I not _see_ where there are and what they are _doing_!" he screamed in frustration.

He saw that the dragon and the two teens were flew up from the caverns under the Raffha, but after that, the connection grew unsteady, and the last thing he saw was the horizon, with the Li on the right, the Kinomoto on the left, and the sea up ahead.

"What happened!"

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Dragon's Return?" asked Illyvrio.

"Yeah. They say when peace comes, the dragons will return," Xiao Lang nodded.

"Which seems pretty far away from us right now," Sakura added, muttering. Xiao Lang heartily agreed. "With this war raging on, nothing will be achieved."

"You haven't heard all of the legend, then," Illyvrio sighed. Another bout of explanations. "The dragons would send two Chosen humans to recalibrate the human realm and Dragon Country, and those two Chosens will have scars on their faces as marking. Haven't you ever wondered why those seers and historians always talked about the two of you? And haven't you ever wondered why the people keep pairing the two of you up on fights?"

The two of them kept silent, still quite disbelieving.

_I'm no national hero. I'm Xiao Lang, period._

_Hoeee… savior? Chosen? I can't even walk in a gown without tripping!_

"You don't believe?" Illyvrio said, raising a brow. Er… if he _had_ a brow. The two teens plainly shook their heads. "Fine. Haven't you ever experienced something strange? Like… a strange, peculiar feeling, or… control over the elements? Control over the elements is the other ability of the Crystal of Orrobhorus."

"Huh? But why would the Crystal of Orrobhorus be connected to us?" Sakura asked, clueless. Xiao Lang snickered at her expression. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Miss Pretty," muttered Xiao Lang, making her blush.

_Hooooeee! Miss Pretty?_

_What in the friggin' _world _made me _say _that!_

"Alright, take the flirting somewhere else and some time else," Illyvrio sighed, getting tired of the constant tension between the two of them. "Ten years ago, I embedded Orrobhorus in my body, divided it and divested it to the both of you. Hot, scorching tears of mine containing the divided powers of the Crystal dropped on your faces and scarred. You started harboring strange powers and traits, like canine fangs, catlike grace and agility, skin as tough as hide, bones stronger than stone. Xiao Lang can control water and wind, thus, harboring the power of ice as well. Sakura harbors the power of earth and fire, thus, harboring the essence of life. And don't deny you have these powers."

Xiao Lang sighed. "But why us? I mean, there are _lots_ of other stronger warriors out there…" he said, then trailed off. "Of course. No other warrior is stronger than the two of us."

Illyvrio nodded. "Correct. If you two learn to cooperate and cope with each other, you will cover each other's weaknesses; Sakura's lack of action and too much thinking will cover Xiao Lang's brash and bold actions and less thinking," Illyvrio explained. "And ten years ago, Frigga and Valgorn took the two of you to me intentionally, for they have felt that I would be arriving on that fateful day. The two of them say you two share certain qualities… the desire to end the war… your feistiness, determination and strength. They were amazed by how similar you two were."

"Tch. I'd die if I'm anything close to being like _him_," Sakura said scathingly.

Xiao Lang bit back. "I should be the one saying that, I'm not ugly like _her_."

"What! You just said I'm pretty!"

"Ever heard of sarcasm, prissy?"

"STOP IT!" roared Illyvrio. "_What_ is the matter with the two of you! Can't you just put your _differences_ aside and cooperate? If there _are_ any differences, I mean."

The two of them huffed and crossed their arms, turning their backs on each other and frowning.

A very pregnant silence bore down upon them for a while, before one spoke up.

Xiao Lang sighed. "Fine. To end the war, I'll cooperate." He faced the girl.

Sakura smiled. "Awww, that's what I was waiting to hear! Mister High and Mighty finally brought his pride down, wai!" she squealed, jumping from her marble block to Xiao Lang's and throwing herself on him in a hug.

Xiao Lang was knocked down into a sitting position with Sakura on top of her, squealing and huggling like a kid. "Now we can be _reaaaal_ good friends!"

"Get _off_, Sakura!" wheezed Xiao Lang, as Sakura was hugging him too hard. _Damn, this girl has a set of powerful arms on her!_ "I—can't—BREATHE!"

"Oh, gomen, heehee," Sakura giggled, grinning from ear to ear. _Hoeee. I hugged him!_ "Can I see your shoulder scar?"

"Shoulder scar?"

"The one I gave you ten years ago," she said, cocking her head to the side. Xiao Lang sighed and removed his shirt, revealing the toned abs and chest. Sakura forced herself to look away, but failed miserably.

Xiao Lang smirked cockily. "Like what you see, princess? I assume you don't see much boys around your palace now, do you?" he smirked. Sakura blushed and forcibly looked away from his chest on to his left shoulder. There was indeed a scratch-like scar. One could mistake it as cat scratch if one was not well rounded with injuries, but if one knew much, one would know that human nails caused it. _Impossibly _sharp human nails.

Sakura reached over and ran her fingers gently down the scar, which extended from the groove of his neck down to the very end of his shoulder. "This must have hurt. Gomen," she muttered, rubbing it slightly. "But I don't remember my fingers being so sharp."

"Well, _I _do. The wound was a pain, it bled and was quite deep. I was only seven then, of course I'd scream in pain when they cleaned it with salt water," grimaced Xiao Lang.

Sakura sighed. "But salt water has healing properties. It also dries the wound and in the process cleans it, so that the bacteria would have no wet tissue to cling on to," Sakura muttered. "Don't worry, I have the power to erase scars, I'll take it off."

She pressed down and was almost beginning the spell, but Xiao Lang pulled her hand back and shook his head. "No. I'd like to keep that scar as a memory," he smiled. _Actually_ smiled.

_Okay, the world is coming to an end. I _smiled _for the second time in a _day

She just smiled back. "Okay, if you say so," she said, blushing as her eyes made contact with his well-toned chest again. _Hooee… he's… arrgh, damn hormones!_

Xiao Lang smirked again, seeing her blush and avert her eyes hopelessly to the ground. "Why are you blushing so much? It's just a man's chest," Xiao Lang muttered, raising a brow. He pulled on her hand, which was still in his, and placed it flat against his chest. Underneath it, Sakura could feel the beat of his steady heart. Her eyes lit up in fascination. She was always fascinated with the beating of the heart. The sound was comforting. Well, at least her late mother's heart was.

"Hoe!" she squealed, replacing her hand with her ear and pressing her cheek against his bare chest. This time, it was Xiao Lang who blushed.

"A-ah…" he nervously said, setting a hand on Sakura's shoulder and another on his thigh. The girl looked so comfortable listening to his heartbeat, he had not the heart to push her away roughly as he did with other girls. He just let her be, listening to his heartbeat with closed eyes and a contented, lazy expression on her face.

_Hoeee… I've never felt so comfortable in my entire life!_

_Hey… this actually feels good… wonder if this'll happen again…_

He frowned at the thought.

_That's impossible. After this, our parents would give a peace treaty, but would certainly not approve of a relationship between the two of us. It'll be useless._

A scowl returned on his face. He pushed Sakura away, yet still gently. "Come on, Sakura, we have no more time. Who knows what Slaizar is doing to our parents right now," Xiao Lang muttered. A frown graced her features as she remembered their current predicament. _Great, I just _had _to say that to upset her._

"Yeah, gomen, Xiao Lang," she whispered forlornly, apparently worrying again. A long, tapered finger reached over and smoothed her forehead affectionately.

"How many times do I have to tell you… don't worry!"

Sakura smiled up at him. "Yeah. Daijoubu da yo!"

Xiao Lang smiled back. "That's the spirit."

"You two… try out your powers," Illyvrio suddenly said. They looked around to find him near the dragonhead. "I've done the scriptural reawakening of the Crystal."

Both of them raised an eyebrow and nodded. Xiao Lang stood up and slipped on his shirt back, helping the girl up, who was tying her hair back into a pony tail. Xiao Lang attempted to tie his hair again, but a hand stuck it's way into it and messed it up. He turned to Sakura, who was grinning and happily playing with his hair.

"Don't tie it up. Oneegaaaai!" she pleaded. Xiao Lang sighed and nodded.

Sakura tried her fire first and made balls of fire. Surprisingly enough, the balls of fire exploded at her will, and they were certainly larger and burning stronger. Xiao Lang then tried coating all the fire with ice and succeeded, covering it with sparkling ice.

"Let's try something of a combo, Sakura," Xiao Lang smirked. "Make a fireball."

Sakura made a big one and handed it to Xiao Lang, who held it and placed little balls of frozen magical ice inside the fire. He sent the fireball towards a marble brick and it exploded, afterwards covering the brick with ice and then breaking it.

Sakura squealed. "Nice one!"

"Thanks."

Xiao Lang carelessly called upon the wind and made the bricks collide with each other, and one went out of control and collided with the barrier, breaking through.

"Or not."

The barrier started faltering.

* * *

Slaizar yelled as the crystal started showing scrambled, unclear events again. There was reception once more.

"Where are they!"

He sighted walls and scriptures, a black dragon and the two teens.

"Rub Al Khali, eih?" he smirked. "Vulcrums! Take these and _attack_."

The Vulcrums roared and took the ice spears Slaizar had held and marched through the portal, pulling along their pet forest dragons.

"The Crystal will fall into my hands at last."

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", There. :D REVIEW, PEOPLE! Thanks!

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.18.06**


	7. To Deal

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL

c", Another chapter. Nearing the end. REVIEW!

* * *

**To Deal**

* * *

"_Real_ smooth, Xiao Lang," Sakura nodded sarcastically, shaking her head. "Tsk, tsk, ever heard of being careful?"

"Uhh… no?" Xiao Lang snickered.

"Illyvrio's right, your weakness is not thinking about the consequences of what you do."

"Well, _your_ weakness is thinking _too much_ about the consequences yet not acting on it."

Just then, an ice spear whizzed past them and hit a floating marble beneath theirs, coating it in ice. The barrier completely faded away and revealed a not-so-pleasant sight.

"Uh-oh…" muttered Sakura, clutching instinctively on Xiao Lang's arm. He immediately pulled her to his chest and leapt across the marble bricks, carrying her with him. He took the both of them to Illyvrio, who immediately spread his wings in indication of what they were to do.

Xiao Lang nodded and leapt on to Illyvrio's back, who roared and lifted off quickly, bursting up into the air and making Sakura shriek in surprise and clutch harder to Xiao Lang. He raised a brow.

"You've ridden a dragon before," Xiao Lang said, the statement sounding more like a question.

"Yes, of course I have, but Frigga is not so jumpy, she's a smooth flier," she snapped back, settling herself in front of Xiao Lang, who immediately hooked an arm around her waist and held on to Illyvrio's scales.

The forest dragons were chasing after them, on them riding the Vulcrums holding ice spears. One ice spear hit Illyvrio's wing and he roared, as they started to plummet down to the sea. Sakura flipped upside down around Illyvrio's neck, startling Xiao Lang, and she started melting the ice quickly with her fire. The ice melted when they were just about to hit water, so Xiao Lang pushed wind under Illyvrio's wings to give additional boost.

Sakura flipped back up with the help of Xiao Lang and heaved a great sigh. Frigga and Valgorn appeared out of nowhere, and started taking care of the forest dragons.

"Frigga!"

"Valgorn!"

Illyvrio roared at his two subordinate dragons, and they roared back. A sort of agreement passed between the dragons. Frigga and Valgorn would hold off the forest dragons and protect the country until they come back from Slaizar's black ice palace.

Illyvrio started soaring north, towards the Snow Country.

* * *

Slaizar laughed manically as Fujitaka and Yelan struggled against the biting black ice handcuffs around their wrists, trying to get free. The handcuffs were chained to a small outcrop of ice from the floor, and they were both sitting cross-legged on the cold ice floor.

"The Li Prince along with the Kinomoto Princess and the Dragon King are coming this way," he smirked. "So we must prepare a warm welcome for them. Vulcrums!"

The Vulcrums all around them roared in excitement. There was a whole army around the place. It was really very dangerous, and yet, somehow, both Fujitaka and Yelan felt competent that somehow Sakura and Xiao Lang would make a way.

"And for the Dragon King, I have a special surprise," Slaizar smirked. He raised his hand. "Rise, my faithful servants, and do your job well!"

Skeletal dragons started emerging, and they were made from pure black ice. The head bones started emerging first, then the front leg bones, and the back, the torso, the hind leg bones, and the long, swishing, bony tail. The dragons spread their black ice wings in unison and roared in an earsplitting, high-note shriek.

One dragon turned to a Vulcrum, breathed ice on it, and broke through the high-paned glasses. The iced Vulcrum shattered into pieces, without any hope of being put together again. One by one the black ice dragons streamed out the broken window, charging at the minute, approaching form of the Dragon King, with two teens on its back.

* * *

Xiao Lang squinted and Sakura gasped as the black ice dragons approached at high speed.

"Can you handle them, Illyvrio?" asked Xiao Lang.

"I can't."

"_Nani!_ Demo, doushite! You're fully healed!" Sakura shrieked. (a/n: Demo – But. Doushite – Why/What's wrong?)

"Because you're on my back," Illyvrio stated as-a-matter-of-factly, as if the answer was as plain as day. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Then drop us off at the castle's top tower. We'll handle things from there," Xiao Lang suggested. Illyvrio nodded and as the black ice dragons got ready to lash at them, he soared up and did a backflip, then soared straight towards the top tower.

Xiao Lang looped his arm around Sakura's waist and leapt off, Sakura shrieking bloody murder. It _was_ a bit high of a fall. But nevertheless, Xiao Lang handled it just fine, and the two of them landed solidly on the roof. Illyvrio swerved around and charged at the black ice dragons who were shrieking, and tackled them.

Xiao Lang and Sakura ignored the roars and shrieks form the dragon battle, and focused on the task at hand. Sakura made a fire ball and the ceiling exploded, giving away. Xiao Lang swept wind underneath their feet, allowing them to stand up while he lowered them to the black ice floor, in front of Slaizar.

"Hello, your highnesses," smirked Slaizar. "Liked my little pets out there?"

"No, they were ugly," Sakura snorted. "Honestly, is that even a sensible question?"

"Don't start being smart-aleck with me little girl," Slaizar snapped, apparently annoyed at the fact that the two of them weren't even daunted by the Vulcrum army closing in on them. "Remember, I have the upper hand…"

He motioned towards their struggling parents, who sent them a meaningful glance.

Xiao Lang snorted. "What, them? The Vulcrums? That's nothing," he snickered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled. "Watch this!"

She spread her arms and a thousand fire balls emerged, sticking to the Vulcrums by the walls and exploding simultaneously, startling Slaizar.

"Where did you get such power!" he shrieked frantically as the dumb Vulcrums panicked. Some fell through the window, or down the hole where Fujitaka and Yelan were imprisoned and were impaled upon the sharp dragon bones down there.

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged. Xiao Lang formed a dome around the two of them and another for Fujitaka and Yelan as the walls of the upper tower crumbled down and the platform of black ice they were standing on was completely visible to the whole world.

Slaizar sent a bolt of ice at them, but the wind repelled it and sent it back at him. He just slapped it away and stomped his feet, clearing the black ice platform of the debris.

Xiao Lang removed the barrier and send a lashing gust of hot wind at Slaizar, who winced as the wind hit him sharply on the chest. Sakura sent an open stream of fire at him, but Slaizar formed a shield of ice and neutralized the attack.

He then froze Xiao Lang and Sakura to a wall of black ice. The two of them struggled in vain, not able to call on their powers, since the black ice prevented their energy from seeping out of their bodies. They had no escape.

"Now, tell me… where is the Crystal of Orrobhorus?" he roared, grabbing a magenta crystal from inside his robes. He closed his eyes and saw the truth inside Xiao Lang and Sakura's minds. "I see…"

Slaizar raised his arms and placed them in front of Sakura and Xiao Lang, starting to suck out the essence of the Crystal. Sakura shrieked in pain, as she felt something being ripped away from her. Xiao Lang was thrashing painfully, his face contorted into an expression of utmost pain.

"Yes, yes! Give it to me!" Slaizar manically laughed. "Give me power!"

He pulled and pulled and soon enough, two halves of the Crystal of Orrobhorus emerged from the two exhausted bodies. Slaizar joined the halves and formed the famed Crystal of Orrobhorus.

"Mine! ALL MINE!"

He laughed evilly, raising the Crystal to the air.

Down on the black ice, Xiao Lang and Sakura lay panting heavily, dead tired.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

c", Hehehe, hello there:D REVIEW! Fast story? It's meant to be this way.

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT  
**_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.18.06**


	8. To Punish

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL :D

c", **LAST CHAPTER**!

Bwahaahahahahha!

I'M CRUEL!

But if you **review...** maybe I'll make an **EPILOGUE.**

I might just ponder about it...

How's that sound?

* * *

**To Punish**

* * *

Slaizar laughed manically, handling the Crystal with utmost care. 

"I should thank the two of you, you ignorant, foolish kids," smirked Slaizar. "Why, Illyvrio was very smart with you two! Who would have _thought_ that he would hide the halves within the two of you? You despise each other, no one would think! Yes, very smart, very smart indeed!"

He chuckled. "But what becomes of you two now? You have lost your powers now that Orrobhorus is with me. What will you do now?"

He laughed again, watching Xiao Lang and Sakura struggle in vain against the ice. "You can't break that, that's pure black ice, as tough as marble!"

Xiao Lang seethed and glared at Slaizar, who was already grating his nerves.

There was a powerful gust of wind and Illyvrio landed smoothly upon the black ice floor, growling lethally. "Hand back the Crystal, Slaizar."

"Haha!" Slaizar laughed. "No. Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you'll be in _real_ danger."

"I can see no danger threatening me, Illyvrio, the so-called _King_ of the Dragons. Dangers are currently threatening _you_," Slaizar bit back venomously.

Illyvrio ignored him and turned to Xiao Lang and Sakura. "Remember what I told you? You must unite and cooperate. Unite your powers," he instructed.

Slaizar snapped. "They have _no more powers!_ The power is _mine, and mine ALONE!_" His eyes were going crazy. He knew that the Dragon King never joked, and if he was saying there was still power, it could be dangerous.

"D-demo, how?" shivered Sakura. The ice was cold.

Slaizar immediately threw an ice bolt at Illyvrio, who immediately evaded and lifted up into the air. Slaizar called on a slab of black ice and started levitating, sucking power from the Crystal to use against the Dragon King. Soon, there was a colorful exchange of streams of fire and ice in the sky, and the two of them were racing even higher and higher.

"Damn it, Illyvrio!" yelled Xiao Lang, still struggling against the tough ice. "Unite our powers, my ass. He didn't even tell us how!"

"You ass is fine, Xiao Lang," giggled Sakura, remembering her earlier cheek.

Xiao Lang groaned and looked over at a grinning Sakura. He was forced to smile despite the situation. "Come on, you're really impossible, you know that? You get to joke in this situation?"

"I wasn't joking," Sakura grinned.

Xiao Lang was startled, and stared at her face. The scar was glinting mysteriously, but he ignored it, and moved on to her brilliant emerald eyes, looking at him in mixed adoration and wonder. Her cute, straight little nose tempted him to reach over and pinch it if only his hands were not frozen under ice. And her soft… supple, pink lips…

Sakura watched as Xiao Lang's gaze flitted through her face and continued downwards, stopping on her lips. She smiled and parted her lips a bit, inviting his thought. She saw his face contort into a smirk, and he strained and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Xiao Lang claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, wishing that he could actually pull her into his arms and hold her close. The feeling was sensational, it was unlike any other ladies he's kissed or taken to bed. It… _she_ was different. She was exotic, intriguing, beautiful, gorgeous, loving, cute… she was Sakura.

Sakura was shocked as he felt his arm slowly wrap around her waist and pull her closer. The ice around them was slowly melting. She pulled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck, delving deeper into the kiss. She herself was shocked by her own boldness. It was completely unlike her to actually engage in an intimate event. Yet here she was. And she was enjoying _every single moment _of it.

Xiao Lang parted her lips with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently coaxing her own to engage in a sensual tango. He felt overjoyed when she complied heartily, moaning into the kiss. Man, he could get used to this. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

Fujitaka and Yelan watched from the sidelines as their children kissed right before their eyes. Yelan sighed.

"Ah, at last, someone has managed to heal my little wolf's wounds from the past," Yelan muttered. "He was devastated when his father died when he was six."

"I guess it can't be helped, can it? I'm sure they'll ask immediately for permission to date when we get back."

Yelan nodded. "Don't you worry, Fujitaka, your daughter is in good hands. I guarantee it."

"I can see."

Sakura and Xiao Lang both broke away from each other, their lungs screaming for oxygen. Xiao Lang looked deep into Sakura's eyes and was glad when he found nothing else but pure love. "X-Xiao Lang…"

Xiao Lang smiled at her and she simply smiled back. Both of them were startled, though, when their scars started glowing. They pulled apart, touching their faces.

"W-what…"

Xiao Lang lifted his hand and a ball of ice appeared. "My powers are back? But how…?"

Both of them looked up. The battle between Slaizar and Illyvrio was still on going and there were no signs of apparent victory or loss on either side.

"Unite our powers…?" Sakura suggested sheepishly, playing with a ball of fire.

"Awtz, smart girl," Xiao Lang smiled, ruffling Sakura's hair. "Of course, the kiss. I can't believe it benefited. It wasn't actually planned."

Sakura just giggled and the two of them stood up. Sakura ran over to Fujitaka and Yelan, letting the both of the go using fire and melting the black ice. Xiao Lang called on the wind, and a large gust of air knocked the floating Orrobhorus out of Slaizar's hand and pulled it to himself.

"NOOOO! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"In your dreams, maybe," smirked Xiao Lang. "Or more like, nightmares."

Illyvrio immediately dived and swooped low over Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang jumped just at the right time, attaching the Crystal to the neck choker on the dragon. The Crystal glinted as it was returned to it's original owner.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

Illyvrio commanded an opening of the portal and knocked a screaming and flailing Slaizar through it, followed him, and it closed immediately.

"But Illyvrio, how are we going to go home?" Sakura yelled with all her might.

Xiao Lang shook his head and tapped her shoulder, pointing to the horizon. Frigga and Valgorn were both approaching.

* * *

"To the victory of Prince Xiao Lang and Princess Sakura!" 

The soldiers raised a cup to the two of them. They were currently inside the walls of the Li Empire and they were celebrating the victorious campaign for peace. They would soon be building a castle right by the sea in the center of the country, and destroying the Li Empire and the Kinomoto Kingdom to form one.

"But where are they?" asked Fujitaka.

Yelan and the soldiers looked around. Sakura and Xiao Lang were indeed not inside the hall.

Valgorn and Frigga snorted from the balcony, jerking their heads towards the beach.

Yelan and Fujitaka walked over and saw Xiao Lang chasing Sakura down the beach, laughing.

"Ruuuun, angel!"

Sakura shrieked, hurriedly flailing from Xiao Lang's tickling grasp and sprinting away from him, her long, free hair flowing elegantly behind her. She was wearing a two piece swim suit, and a thin, pink and green bandanna was tied around her waist, trailing down beneath her knees.

"No!" Sakura shrieked, as Xiao Lang, who was only in his swim trunks, caught her in his arms and hauled her over his shoulder.

"You're coming with me, Miss Pretty!"

"I don't want to, Mister High and Mighty!" Sakura snorted, slapping Xiao Lang's ass aggressively.

"Ouch!" he said, letting go of Sakura, who stumbled on the sand and rolled around, laughing. "My ass..."

"Your ass is just fine, Xiao-kun!" she giggled.

Xiao Lang roared playfully and tackled her, trapping her between his arms and claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.

A portal opened in the sky, and everyone gasped as the dragons streamed back into the Dragon Country. Indeed, the legend had come true.

The dragons were back.

"HEY, YOU CHINESE GAKI, LET GO OF MY BABY SISTER!"

"Noooooo... Xiao Laaaaaang!" wailed Meilin.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

c", Very short, but still, REVIEW! 

**ahnigurL : ViPeR aLcHeMisT**  
_Lady Kiasidira Ixari_  
**04.18.06**


	9. Epilogue

**Fire and Ice  
**Written by: ahnigurL

* * *

c", Wahahahaha! Hehe, sorry for the long inactiveness, I was thinking what kind of epilogue I would give. It's kinda hard to decide too, you know… with all the diverse tastes of the readers out there… but, well, I settled for this one. Besides, this is what my proofreader chose against the three others I made.

BUT first, I would like to say **THANK YOU** to all these reviewers:

**sakura asakura** hey, sis! miss ya nah! X3 thanks for supporting my stories!

**Story Weaver1** you've been a loyal reviewer, so I thank you! XP

**AznIllusion** hey! hi! how's it going? keep it rockin', I'll be looking forward to the next time we can chat again!

**crazypicciloplayer014** often your reviews are short, but it still counts, so thank you!

**Shadowkeeper113** ahh, I love you! you review APA and Fire and Ice as well! Thank you so much! I updated APA, in case you don't know. Two chapters.

**aPpLecHeRrY** oi! thanks po sa mga review niong mahahaba! record keio lague, pinakamahahaba ung mga reviews nio! pero ok lng, nkakatuwa nmn basahin ehh!

**psycho-pyro-shrink** kick ass story, eih? thanks:D I'm glad you appreciate my story!

**syaoran101** hehe, I did not put in ET here as you wished, but you can check out A Princess's Aspiration, my other CCS story, for EriolTomo scenes. There are lots there too.

**dark angel** you always review first when I update. how's that? XP thank you, nonetheless!

**mrs. perfect** thank you for reviewing constantly… and nah, it's not a special gift, lots of people have my writing gifts too!

**Astra and Hoshi** wow, you review always… and I remember you reviewing for my other stories too… or not? Hehe, sorry, faulty memory…

**Sabriel Singh** well, hi! thanks for constantly reviewing as well! I'm glad you enjoyed my story!

**VcChick** another loyal reviewer. I remember you from APA too… XP

**eliza-morgan22** thanks for the reviews!

**LadyAkina** how can I forget? I read your stories too, and I often see you review mine… so thanks!

**Destiny-dream** loyal one, this one. :D thanks for the reviews and the troubles!

**Courage Sun** sorry if the suspense is killin' ya, but it's necessary! XP hehehehe…

**Valentine Satiguss** short reviews, but you count! still count! love ya, thanks!

**demonic angel23** man, you always seem to say "I wanna know" in your reviews! XP well, bit excited about the next chapter, are we? X3

**Princess Ren** :D I'll keep the work up, don't worry:D as long as there are loyal reviewers at my side, urging me on, no problemo!

**lil cherry blossom wolf** you always remind me to update quickly!

**halliwells **ah, no need to worry, I will keep on working hard to please you readers out there!

**Necromancer Gora** always looking forward to the next update!

**Particles of Sand** :P you always ask what will happen to them… man, you'll see in the next!

**Bipolar Penguins** I am not evil! it's just that cliffies are needed.

**BlueMeteorGirl** the girl of many reactions! I always see a different reaction every review you leave!

**darkazureblossoms** wow, thanks, so you read APA too? thanks a lot!

**Dark-Faerie409** chill, it's not over yet!

**almosthere13** yes, there is more… -pouts back-

**Higarashi** oh, so you like fight scenes? read Twilight, my other story. you'll have all the fight scenes you want.

I'M PRETTY SURE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE I FORGOT, AND **I'M SO SORRY**, GOMEN NE! But still, **thank you to all of those who supported my story and took the trouble to review it!**

Okay then… since all of you have been soooo good to me and reviewed a lot…

HERE'S THE EPILOGUE YOU ALL SO WISHED FOR!

* * *

**Epilogue: The Brat Pack**

* * *

When Sakura had accepted Xiao Lang's proposal for marriage, she had not expected that her life would take another surprising turn.

(And sometimes she is left pondering whether it is a turn for the better or for the worse.)

After their little exploits to save their lands, the two warring kingdoms had come to an understanding and a hopefully lasting truce. Fujitaka and Yelan discussed matters thoroughly and came to the decision that the two kingdoms were to stand as individuals, but were to be united under a truce for peace. They would now be known as the Union, consisting of two provinces: Li and Kinomoto. A peace truce was also struck with the Dragon Kingdom.

Between the Raffha and Rub Al Khali, they built a new capital city, to be called the Union City, where the new castle of the current royal family was built. It was a quick building, since both sides of the country cooperated. A city was easily instated around the castle, and as soon as it was finished, more and more residences started springing up around it, forming a large town.

The main royal family, consisting of the straight line only, were the ones who were to reside inside the main castle. It was Fujitaka and Yelan, along with Touya, Sakura, Xiao Lang, and the four Li sisters. The other cousins, elders and advisers were given manors around the city, to reserve the privacy of the royal family.

(Especially, as Yelan had kindly pointed out, as there was a pair of lovebirds constantly and heedlessly making out all over the place.)

It did not exactly help that Xiao Lang and Sakura were staying in one room, considering that they were already engaged. The two would only tease and cuddle with each other the whole day.

There had been a slight intrigue regarding who should take over after Fujitaka and Yelan's King and Queen-ship. Touya was older than Sakura, and so he was a likely candidate for the throne. But the Li had Xiao Lang, the youngest male of the family, and destined to be King. It had been a heated issue, until Touya simply decided to hand over the ruling to Xiao Lang and Sakura, seeing as the to were more capable of handling the responsibilities levelheadedly.

Touya had also pointed out that with the two of them, there would be no more problem of finding a Queen, since Sakura was already there. And he had also bluntly pointed out about his relationship with Yukito, which shocked most of them except Sakura, Fujitaka, and, surprisingly enough, Xiao Lang.

"I could feel it," he had shrugged.

The old castle in the Kinomoto lands was transformed into a School for Acolytes, Priests and Priestesses, a field of magic Sakura sported and taught. Meanwhile, the Li Empire Mansion was transformed as a martial arts school/moon sorcery, which Xiao Lang sported instead.

Everything had went along perfectly, and their country bloomed in all aspects.

Everything went along peacefully inside the castle too.

Xiao Lang and Sakura got married 5 months after the exploits and had their first babies—yes, bab_ies_, meaning plural—a year after. Their babies were fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. And then, more. And more. And more. Actually, they had… uhm, figure it out and count later.

Xiao Lang had been extremely apprehensive and afraid from holding the children, but the moment those small, stubby fingers closed around his large thumb, his chest swelled with fatherly pride he could not even explain in words.

(Sakura liked taunting him how the Mister High and Mighty Xiao Lang crumbled in front of his babies.)

Now, let us introduce the Li Brat Pack.

The boy, named Li Yuichi, was two minutes older than the girl, meaning they automatically had an heir apparent for the Union. He seemed to have taken from his father's appearance; the boy had chocolate brown hair with streaks of auburn here and there, and brilliant golden amber eyes. He also had a birthmark on his left temple. His calmed demeanor and his intelligent persona, as they had discovered as he grew up, seemed to come from his mother; while his instinctive fighting skills, resourcefulness and leadership came from his father.

The girl, Li Yukie, had straight auburn hair with streaks of chestnut brown, and darker amber eyes than his brother. She was noisier and more obnoxious than his brother, and more instinctive as well. She was definitely more cheerful and spoke a lot more than his apparently stoic brother did, but even though they were complete opposites, the two had this queer connection with each other.

But of course, the common fights always break out.

(Consider it doomsday if a fight didn't happen in a single day.)

A year after, they were followed by another.

Another boy, named Li Saichi, had messy chestnut hair with auburn streaks and looked exactly like Xiao Lang and Ryuukai, except for the eyes. Her mother's emerald green eyes had rubbed off on him. He had a birthmark like his elder brother, only on the right temple. This boy was more of a genius, silent type, with excellent fighting skills and interest in books and literary art. Often he would be seen hanging around his older brother. The two of them had become rather fond of each other.

A year later, the brat pack added _two_ more members into the band.

(Man, Xiao Lang sure never gives it a rest, does he? He's… ehem, _hardworking_.)

Identical twin boys, named Li Ryuurei and Li Ryuukai, were born. Auburn hair, amber eyes, and naturally naughty personalities came with them as package. These two were good fighters as well, but not as good as their two elder brothers. They were inborn pranksters and set booby traps all over the palace, traps that made fun of whoever is unlucky to step in them.

(Like for example, that one time when a soldier stepped into a trap, he was stripped naked and a sign was hung on his magically paralyzed body that said, "I love eating sausages!")

Two years later, another one was added, this time a girl.

Her name? Li Rika. She had beautiful curly chestnut hair and emerald eyes, and she had beauty that surpassed her elder sister's, though Yukie's charming personality won over. She was a beauty conscious girl, and was the "girliest" of them all. But she was kind-hearted and wanted to study medicine to help people.

A year later, another girl was added, much to Rika and Yukie's delight.

Li Rumi was the female counterpart of Saichi and Yuichi. She was silent, brooding and intelligent, and an extremely good fighter. She had insanely straight chestnut hair and amber eyes like Saichi and Yuichi and she also had a birthmark running from her forehead down across her left eye, much like Sakura's burn mark. She got along well with her two elder brothers and was considered "boyish" by the other two girls.

And then, lastly, five years later, Sakura conceived her last and eighth child.

It was a baby boy, and he was named Li Keichi after the two oldest brothers. He was the innocent type and smiled a lot. He was smart, and showed potential, but he was a bit naughty at times too. He was somewhere in between. He had chestnut hair and strange eyes. His eyes were green during day and amber during night, as if following the patterns of the sun star and the moon, which were Sakura and Xiao Lang's root of power.

It was a crazy family, really. Yuichi, Saichi and Rumi would often read in the library together or spar, or have some intelligent discussions and study sessions. Yukie and Rika would argue about who was more handsome between the Prince of Lathargia or the Duke of Eritrea. Ryuurei and Ryuukai would be running around causing absolute mayhem inside the castle, and baby Keichi would be floating in between them, playing innocently.

Sakura and Xiao Lang had consulted the elders and the advisers regarding Yuichi, Saichi and Rumi's marks and the strange dreams they were having that were always the same and happened at the same time. The elders had said that the marks may represent unprecedented power and talent in the children, and that it was nothing to worry about.

Indeed, a month later, Xiao Lang and Sakura found the three training together with the elements already.

Keichi, meanwhile, was a different matter. They said he was special, like he could start a new breed of magicians. He was a Seer. He could predict and he could prophesize. It was a new talent brought by the melding of two incredibly powerful celestial powers, the moon and star.

Yuki (Yukie's nickname) and Rika, it turned out, were the most normal of them all. Nevertheless, the two were happy that way. They did not want Rumi, Sai and Yui's freaky dreams, nor Kei's clairvoyance.

Kai and Rei, meanwhile, were far from normal. The two of them had a stronger bond than Yui and Yuki, and they could practically read each other's mind and feel each other's emotions because of so much similarity between them. It was a strength and at the same time a weakness. If one of them was hurt, the other one would feel the same pain.

But despite the differences of these siblings, they were admired for their strong bond.

Especially when it came to their baby brother.

Yuichi, Saichi and Rumi were prepared to practically kill whoever harms the boy. Yukie and Rika, those two would get into a catfight and destroy their nails just to stand up for Kei. Kei and Rei would go to the absolute extreme for the little boy. One example was when the twins had completely trap-rigged the room of a bratty bullying Prince from another country because the Prince had made Kei cry. When the sleeping Prince had woken up the next morning, he stepped into the wired traps. When he finally came out of the room, he was… well, to put it mildly, _totally unrecognizable._ (We don't want to elaborate, do we?)

They were very protective of the innocent little boy they had.

Xiao Lang and Sakura were very much proud of their kids, and Xiao Lang was relieved that even though they had married at an early age of 17, they managed to raise them properly.

Xiao Lang was especially proud of Yuichi and Saichi, who both constantly competed in continental martial arts competition side by side and always won. They were the 3-time champion already. They needed to celebrate their latest win last week.

(It had been 17 years since their marriage, and Yui and Yuki are now 16, Sai is 15, Kai and Rei are 14, Rika is 13, Rumi is 11 and Kei is 5.)

And speaking of celebrations…

"Saku, isn't the Sakura Fest within this week?" Xiao Lang asked one morning, while he ate his breakfast at the head of the table. He looked beside him at his wife, looking as young as ever. And as beautiful as heaven.

Yui sat at his right, while Sakura sat at his left. Yukie and Rika squealed as the talked about the kimonos they were going to wear and the visiting dukes and princes for the fest, while Kai and Rei were sporting mischievous smiles on their faces, apparently talking via telepathy. Kei bounced eagerly in his seat, asking Rumi what was a Sakura fest.

Sai and Yui immediately discussed about the security measures around the perimeter of the castle and the regulations to be implored upon the town.

Sakura giggled and nodded at his husband, watching her two oldest sons converse seriously. Sai always backed Yui up in all the duties he needed to do, and vice versa.

"Yui-kun, Sai-kun, you two are acting like you're already King," sighed Sakura, smiling. "Relax, everything will be fine."

"Mother, if we _relax_ our guards, the Trevelion forces will overtake us," Yui pointed out.

Sai nodded as back up. "That would be a catastrophe."

Xiao Lang raised a brow at his sons. "Just so you know, extra tight security is being implemented ever since yesterday. You don't have to worry about everything yet, Yui-kun, I'm still here as King."

Yui sighed and nodded, smiling slightly. "You know, dad, I don't think I can ever be as good and calm of a King as you are."

"That's because you have these two eggheads to worry about everyday," Rumi interjected, glaring at Kai and Rei, who were snickering and conversing in hushed tones, huddles together. "Who can relax and be calm with them plodding around?" snorted the girl.

"You've got a point," Sai nodded. "They're walking disasters."

"We heard that," the twins said at the same time, glaring at the three geniuses, before going back to their plots.

Sakura turned to Xiao Lang. "Your mother is suggesting that we spend a vacation at the Kinomoto castle or at the Li Mansion for a change. What do you say?"

Xiao Lang shrugged. "Not really my decision. If the kids can bear it, then I'm ok."

Yui, Sai and Rumi said yes. Yukie and Rika considered before nodding, but the twin boys were starting again.

"Kinomoto castle?" said Kai.

"Li Mansion?" said Rei.

"NO!" they shouted at the same time.

"We like this castle."

"It's big."

"We grew up here."

"We can live in here without killing each other!"

Sai snorted. "That would depend more on your mouth than any floor plan."

Xiao Lang looked at Sakura. "Maybe next time, Saku, the twins disagree."

Sakura nodded. "Okay then, everyone, get ready, we'll go down to the town to observe as tradition every year! Casual clothes please, and Rika, nothing shiny and too glam! We're gonna walk the streets."

"Yeah, we don't want to carry you back here when you complain your foot hurts because of your heels," added Kai, earning a glare.

Yui shuddered slightly. "I can't forget when she made me piggy-back ride her from the city gates back to the castle. It was pure torture."

"I experienced that too," Sai nodded. "Go on a diet, Rika, maybe you'll shed some fats."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Children!" Rumi tried to amend the fight from breaking out completely. Yukie started laughing as Rika tried to wring the boys' necks. "Children, _please_!"

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes exasperatedly, raising his voice. "Stop it!" But it was useless. The kids continued bickering, while Yukie dissolved in laughter. Sakura mixed in with the mayhem as well, trying to amend the fights, but failing miserably. Kai and Rei were egging on Rika.

The servants of the table sweat dropped as another fight occurred. This was almost a normal morning routine for the crazy family. The two dragons outside in the open grounds peered through the wide arced windows and snorted playfully as they watched the family bicker. Frigga and Valgorn were still loyal to their master/mistress, and continued to serve the royal family.

But then there was a loud wailing sound, which made everybody stop in their tracks.

Kei was huddled in his high chair, clutching his stuffed dragon in his small, stubby hands. Tears were pouring from his eyes, which were screwed shut, and he was howling and wailing like mad.

That alone made the chaos stop and everybody look towards the forlorn child.

Yui was closest, so he quickly moved, getting into the 'model brother mode'. He stood up and stepped towards Kei, picking him up from the chair and hoisted him up, holding him close.

"Hush, Kei, it's okay," he muttered, placing a kiss on top of his baby brother's head. The baby silenced a bit but was still crying. To amend the child, all of the other six kids stood up from their seats and approached Yui and Kei.

Sai petted the young boy's head. "It's okay, Kei, don't cry anymore."

"Yeah, nii-chan and me are not fighting anymore, see?" she said, slinging an arm around Sai's waist. "We were only joking," she added.

Yukie approached. "Oh our poor baby," she cooed. "You were upset, weren't you?" she said, wiping away Kei's tears. The child nodded mutely, sniffling.

Rumi sighed. "Don't worry, we won't fight anymore, ne?" she said, smiling at his little brother and pinching his cheek. "And I promise we'll play in the beach later, ok?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't be sad anymore!"

Kai and Rei stepped in, shoving Rumi and Rika aside, who both huffed. Kai and Rei started making funny faces, making Kei giggle in his big brother's arms.

"We won't fight anymore, Kei-chan," Yui smiled, cradling his little brother.

Kei sniffled. "Weawwy?"

"Of course!" nodded Yui, placing another kiss on Kei's forehead. "So you stop crying now, ok?"

The kid sniffled and nodded, snuggling deeper into his nii-chan's arms.

On the table, Xiao Lang and Sakura watched the siblings take care of their baby brother, both smiling. Sakura giggled and held Xiao Lang's hand.

"We didn't even need to do anything," Sakura said proudly.

Xiao Lang nodded, kissing his wife's hand. "We did a good job, didn't we? They can take care of themselves already."

Sakura nodded, smiling at the little boy in Yui's arms, who was now mimicking the funny faces Kai and Rei were making, to the amusement and laughter of the other siblings watching. "We certainly did."

Xiao Lang reached over and placed a finger under Sakura's chin, turning her surprised face towards his and leaned in for a sound kiss. Sakura smiled into the kiss and reached up, caressing Xiao Lang's cheek lightly.

Rika gasped as she saw their parents. "Yui, Kei's eyes, quick!"

Yui's head snapped around, seeing Rika's reason for anxiety, and quickly covered Kei's eyes, who struggled. "Kei," Yui sternly said. "This is not for you to see, okay? You're too young."

Kei pouted cutely, before stopping the struggling.

Yuki and Rika squealed like schoolgirls and Rumi sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. Kai and Rei whooped and cheered, while Yui just smirked. Sai smirked along, slinging an arm around Yui's shoulders.

"Get a room, will you?" snickered Yui and Sai.

"Aniki…" Kei whimpered, wiggling against Yui's hand. All of them called Yui 'aniki' because he was oldest. Well, all of them, except Sai. Sai called Yui by name. He was the only one who called Yui by name, except for their parents. It just meant that they were really close.

Xiao Lang and Sakura hesitantly broke up. Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow at Yui and Sai, while Sakura blushed prettily under the gazes she was receiving.

"Yui-kun, it's nothing to be shy about," Xiao Lang smirked. "Or maybe you are shy because you're inexperienced?"

Yui rolled his eyes, while Sai continued to snicker. "Come _on_, dad, even _you_ got your first kiss when you were 16."

"Well, you _are_ 16, aren't you, Yui?" snickered Xiao Lang. "Go and get yourself a girlfriend."

Sai laughed and patted his older brother on the back. "Yui, he's got a point, man, go get yourself a girlfriend."

"Sai, you speak as if _you_ have a girlfriend yourself," snorted Yui, removing his hand from the writhing Kei's face.

"What's a girlfriend?" Kei asked up at Yui with wide, innocent and irresistible eyes.

Yuki giggled. "You wouldn't understand yet, Kei-chan," she cooed. She motioned for Yui to let go, and Yui transferred the boy to the eldest girl's arms. Kei pouted cutely but clung nevertheless.

Xiao Lang sighed and stood up, placing an arm around Sai and Yui's shoulders and inserting his head in between theirs. "You two are grown up now, and you can make decisions for yourselves," he said. "Me and your mother trust you and we will support you in whatever decision you will make. Just make sure it is a _sane_ one, and be careful, okay?"

Sai and Yui both nodded. "Thanks, dad."

Xiao Lang nodded and patted their shoulders, before directing her gaze to Yuki, who was still cradling Kei. "Now, you, young lady," he started. Yuki and Rika's breath hitched, expecting the worst. "…are allowed to have boyfriends, but you have to introduce him to Yui and Sai first and they have to approve."

Yuki froze for a moment, before squealing and startling Kei, who yelped and then giggled. "I LOVE YOU, DADDY, THANKS SO MUCH!"

"Oh don't suck up to me, suck up to _these_ two," Xiao Lang smirked widely, patting Sai and Yui's shoulders again.

Yuki blanched considerably.

Yui and Sai snickered before calming down. "No need to be alarmed, sis, as long as the guy's trustworthy, you won't have anything to worry about," smiled Yui. "Trust me."

Yuki sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks, Yui. Sai."

"Anytime," Sai shrugged.

"Okay, then, since that's over with, please get moving," Sakura ushered them. "Dress up, we have a schedule to follow, children! Yui, Sai, help Kei into his clothes, will you? It's on his bed, I put it there this morning."

Sai nodded and pulled Kei from Yuki. The kids started walking away from Xiao Lang and Sakura, chatting along the way out the dining room and into the grand hallway.

Sakura jumped when Xiao Lang suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind, planting a soft kiss below her ear. She shivered slightly, giggling.

"Xiao Lang…" she warningly said. Xiao Lang just smirked at her from behind and continued kissing down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin lightly. Sakura moaned, involuntarily rolling her head back to give him more access. "Naughty boy," she laughed as he tickled her slightly when he kissed her at her nape.

"What we're doing is completely legal, Sakura," Xiao Lang stated as-a-matter-of-factly, dipping his head again to deliver the same treatment on the other side of her neck.

"But we're not really_supposed_ to beinclined to do it in a public place like this, are we?"

"We own this place, Sakura."

"But there are _other_ people here. Can't we at least get a room or something?"

Xiao Lang smirked. "I thought you didn't want it."

"What?"

Xiao Lang spun her around and crashed his lips on hers, working magic with his own. He gently licked her upper lip, before sucking on her bottom lip tantalizingly slow. He wrapped his right left arm around her small, petite waist, pulling her ever closer to him. As his tongue engaged in a sweet tango with hers, he slid his right hand into her hair, massaging her scalp and making her moan into the kiss.

He pulled on his right hand, sliding it through Sakura's now long hair. He loved playing with her hair and did so every time he got the chance. He loved the silky, magnificent feel, almost not believing that something could be so soft if it weren't for the fact that he was touching and seeing it for himself.

He gently pulled away from her lips, smirking. "Liked that, didn't you?"

"When did I ever not?" Sakura breathily sighed. She relaxed against his arms and laid her head against the crook of his neck, wanting to stay in their warm embrace. Xiao Lang cradled her against him.

It was a miracle, actually.

An unprecedented turn of events that had led to their meeting.

It was almost the end back then.

But nevertheless, they had managed.

They made it through, and now, they were here, cherishing a family life. Living with each other.

Something they could not have dreamed about back when they were innocent sixteen-year-olds.

That time seemed so long ago to both of them, and yet it seemed just like yesterday. They could remember every event. It was… extraordinary. It was a once in a lifetime experience, a story among the best.

"Mom, Dad?" called a masculine voice from the hallway. "You can stop cuddling now. We have a schedule to follow."

Xiao Lang and Sakura both chuckled.

"Coming, Yui-kun," Xiao Lang replied. He turned to Sakura and gave her a peck on the lips. "Ready?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Ready. Let's go, Mister High and Mighty!"

They walked hand in hand, meeting their children in the hallway.

"Who farted?" asked Rika, swatting the air in front of her.

Kai and Rei snickered from behind.

"Kai, Rei, manners!" Sai frowned, plugging his nose. "Damn."

Yui shook his head and slung an arm around Sai, pulling him ahead. "C'mon, let's go."

The whole family walked out into the bright sunlight, a bright new morning, facing a new tomorrow.

As they say…

…all's well that ends well.

* * *

c":D I think I'm having fun with Yui and Sai, but I don't have time to make a sidestory. Too bad.

Again, sorry for the delay, and thank you all for your appreciation and cooperation!

**ahnigurL  
**_tainted.alchemist_  
**05.15.06**


End file.
